What If?
by FolkFanatic
Summary: Basically a re-write of the series centered around the concept of Brian NOT being a total ass to Justin, and instead offering his hand in friendship.
1. Chapter 1

What If?

Disclaimer: The show, the characters, and some of the text is not mine.

Rated: PG-15

Warnings: Same as the show I guess: language, gay sex, nudity (not that you can see it), drama, angst, violence.

Pairings: Brian/Justin (friendship then possibly more), Brian/Michael (friendship), Brian/Other, Michael/David, Michael/Ben, Justin/Other

Summary: Takes place right after the second episode, based on a few "what its."

Note 1: Brian is only 25 in the beginning of this fic. Justin is still 17. Note 2: Characters will be AU and the timeline is a bit different.

Note 3: Some quotes and scenes are directly from the show (I don't own them) but others are mine and some have been fixed up a bit. If you recognize it, I don't own it (probably.)

~*~*~

Chapter One: Confrontations on Two Levels

Saturday January 10 1999

Justin slammed out of the loft, barely noticing that he hit the front door hard enough to bruise his hands: He didn't know why he was pissed off and upset with Brian. He was the one who went to a shady part of town (shady meaning queer) and hooked up with the first good-looking guy that approached.

You'd think that he would have known better – that maybe this guy wasn't in it for more than a good fuck. In fact, most of the men on Liberty Ave were probably looking for nothing more than a good fuck. But he had to go and get sentimental about the first guy that took him home…..

Maybe it had to do with the fact that being a closeted queer himself, he hadn't yet come out to his parents. Thus forcing him to ask to spend the night with Brian. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Brian had included him on a big family moment – the birth and naming of his biological son.

_((Flashback))_

"_What's going on?" Justin almost toppled backwards when Brian threw him his shirt and pants._

"_Everything. Come on. Get up. You gotta go." Justin tilted his head._

"_Where?" Justin asked as Brian rushed around frantically._

"_Home." _

"_I can't go home now. My-my parents think I'm staying at a friends." Justin slid his underwear on as Brian pulled a shirt from the closet._

"_You live with your parents?_

"_Well, I'm still in school. I mean--college." He fumbled with his shirt – Brian was already pretty much dressed._

"_What year are you in?"_

"_Junior. Sophomore. Between my junior and sophomore year." Brian stalked out of the bedroom._

"_How old are you?" He was walking behind the dividers, buttoning his shirt. _

"_Twenty-one."_

"_What year were you born?"_

"_1979." Justin replied hesitantly as he pulled his shirt on._

"_Bullshit. You had to think before you answered that. How old are you really?"_

"_Twenty." Brian shifted and gave him a look. "Nineteen." More movement and another look. "Eight ... teen."_

"_Well, what is this, a missile launch?" Justin blinked._

"_Seventeen." Brian made a noise and rolled his eyes. He bounced back into the room. "But I'll be eighteen in March."_

"_What is with kids today?" He plopped onto the bed beside Justin to pull on some socks and a pair of shoes._

"_We just wanna get laid like everybody else." Justin answered, unrolling his jeans._

"_Have you ever been with anyone before?" Justin paused, one leg in._

"_Sure. Well ... not exactly. This is sort of my first." He stuck the other leg in._

"_I figured. Kind of young, aren't you? Well, I was fourteen my first time."_

"_That's really young."_

"_With my gym teacher." Justin almost laughed._

"_I bet he was some old perv." He commented._

"_That old perv was probably the same age that I am now." They shared a look. "It was after school in the locker rooms. He was taking a shower." Brian leaned back with a nostalgic grin. "I went back for something: a book, my jockstrap, I don't remember. Anyway, there he was, all naked, soaping himself. He saw me there, a big boner under my chinos. Shit, I walked right into the showers with all my clothes on._

"_No!"_

"_Got down on my knees and sucked him off right there."_

"_He let you?"_

"_Let me? He loved it." Brian stood up._

"_I bet you were scared."_

"_Well, I guess we're all a little scared our first time. But I don't remember any more." Justin followed him silently to the jeep. They didn't speak as Brian sped through the streets to pull up beside one of the guys Justin had seen him with earlier._

"_You brought him?" Justin almost flinched at the tone._

"_He's got nowhere to go. Get in!"_

_((End flashback))_

Justin knew he could have gotten out right then and there, and wandered the streets until he was due in front of the school building. But he didn't.

_((Flashback))_

_Justin followed Brian and Michael as they ran through the halls of the hospital. At first Justin thought there was something wrong – why else would they be in a hospital – but the looks on the older mens' faces weren't pained. Much._

_Justin stopped just as Michael opened the door to a room (#3) and stood behind Brian as a crowd of women parted. Two women were spread out on the bed, a little bundle on the arms of the blond._

"_Oh my god." Brian was frozen in place._

"_Say hello to your son." Justin grinned in shock._

"_Well, go on." Brian left his side, so he stood near Michael._

"_When did it start?" Brian asked._

"_Around seven." The brunette answered wryly._

"_Six hours later, there he was."_

"_I wish I could have been here." Brian said, leaning over the couple. "How often do I get to see snatch?" The entire group groaned while Justin and Michael shuddered._

"_Looks just like you."_

"_I guess he must be mine, then."_

"_Want to hold him?" Brian carefully lifted the squirming baby from her arms._

"_Okay, careful. Don't drop him!" The brunette said harshly._

"_And that's just want I was planning on doing." Brian rolled his eyes as he held his son._

"_We've been thinking of names. Mel wants to call him Abraham after her grandfather, but ... I like Gus." The blond said, one finger held up._

"_What do you think?" Justin jumped as Brian glanced at him._

"_Y-you wouldn't survive a day at school being named Abraham. But I guess Gus is okay."_

"_Thank you very much, and who the hell are you?" The brunette glared._

"_His name's J... "_

"_Justin." Justin could have pouted – the guy who didn't seem to like him remembered his name, while the guy he was trying to fuck didn't._

"_You were on the phone when he shot his load all over me."_

"_Oooh, Brian!" Everyone groaned and Justin flushed._

"_He can't help it. He's only seventeen." There was a mutter about the group._

"_So, you and Lindsay each had an infant tonight." Justin frowned under her gaze._

"_But mine doesn't suck on my tits." He glanced at Justin. "Not unless I want him to. Gus. It's a good butch name. Come on, Gus. Give your daddy a smile."_

_((End Flashback))_

Or maybe it just had to do with the fact that Justin was a hopeless loser who was doomed to fall in like with the first guy who took his virginity. Just like all the other hetero females he wanted nothing to do with…

He rested his head against a lamppost and sighed. Maybe it was all of the above. Brian had been a good fuck, too, which didn't help. And his pals seemed okay. These WERE the first people he's ever met in his venture into homosexuality… Justin pushed away from the post, cursing his weak nature, just as the doors behind him burst open.

"Hey, hey! I just left a complete stranger alone in my apartment to come talk to you. So don't run away from me." Justin headed for his car, not really wanting to get into it with the older man. But Brian blocked him off. "We need to get some things straight."

"Pardon the pun.." Justin mumbled.

_((Flashback))_

"_I came all the way here just to see him. He doesn't want anything to do with me." Justin moped, spinning slightly in the bar stool. His trip to Woody's and his plan to get Brian back hadn't worked out quite so well. Sure the guy had talked to him, included him in the conversation, but then he disappeared._

"_Yeah, well, the thing you gotta know about Brian is ... he's not your boyfriend. Brian doesn't do boyfriends." Michael was talking._

"_Yeah, well, you weren't there when we were doing it. You don't know all the things we did ... when he kissed me ... you don't know anything."_

"_I know this: Brian is a selfish prick who doesn't care about anyone but himself. If I were you, I'd just forget about him."_

_((End Flashback))_

God he was so stupid back then…

"You don't do boyfriends." Justin repeated.

"Oh, I see Mikey's been talking to you." Justin shrugged. "Look, what we did last night… and when I first picked you up…. that was for fun."

"A fuck." Justin clarified. Brian nodded. "And here I thought…"

"What? That it was love? Look, I don't believe in love. I believe in fucking. It's honest. It's efficient. You get in and out with a maximum of pleasure and a minimum of bullshit. Love is something that straight people tell themselves they're in so that they can get laid. And then they end up hurting each other because it was all based on lies to begin with. If that's what you want, then go and find yourself a pretty little girl ... and get married." Justin almost laughed.

"But I don't want that." Justin admitted. Brian followed him to the car. "I thought I wanted you – why else would I have practically stripped in the middle of a gay bar and danced?" Brian reared back suddenly in confusion. "I didn't come by tonight to pester you into taking me back or anything, I just wanted to talk." Justin admitted.

"Just… talk?" As if the concept was surreal. Justin shook his head – to Brian it probably was.

"You're the first guy I slept with. You took my virginity. You were my window into this world." He motioned towards Liberty Ave. "What did you think I was going to do when you found out I was only 17? Disappear?"

"Most do." Brian agreed. "Like you should be now. I appreciate the sentiments but don't you have homework to do?" And of course, being the drama queen that he was at times Justin felt his eyes tear up.

"As a matter of fact I don't! I was hoping for some advice from the guy who brought me into this lifestyle, but I guess you aren't any good for anything but sex!" Brian looked stunned. Then he ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Justin corrected. "I'll be eighteen in a few months." Brian rolled his eyes, and then pulled out a small white card. He held it out to Justin after a moments pause. "What's this?" Justin asked, taking the card. He flipped it over to see two numbers scrawled on it – one labeled "cell" and the other "work."

""You've got balls." Brian said in an oddly soft tone. "I may not be in the best of moods right now but if you need to call me…" He shrugged. "I may not believe in love but I'm not a heartless fuck to almost-18-year-olds. Especially not ones who went to so much trouble." He smirked and Justin grinned, tucking the card into his pocket. "Now go home."

And so he got into his car, revved the engine, and peeled out. Brian was staring after him with an odd look on his face, but Justin shrugged. He managed to keep under the speed limit as he made his way home and into the driveway. The lights were still on, but his dad's car wasn't in the driveway – so why was his mother still up?

He parked the car and hopped out. A glance up showed Molly's light to be out, which could only mean one thing – his mom was waiting for him. He gulped and entered the house, locking the door behind him. Jennifer was sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her and a mug of cocoa in one hand. She glanced up before he could inch up the stairs.

"Sit." She said softly. "I want to talk with you." Justin removed his jacket and hung it on one of the coat hooks by the stairs, then settled on one of the lazy boy chairs across from his mom.

"What's up?" He asked, tugging a sleeve down to cover the faded, but still noticeable, stamp on his right hand. His mom must have noticed because she sighed.

"You can tell me anything." She started. "But I can see why you wanted this to stay hidden." Justin frowned. "I don't blame you – you're father will have a fit. But as your mother I just have to know for sure…." Suddenly, with a slightly pinched look on her face she pulled something out of a robe pocket.

The whole scene would have been hilarious – her scrunched up face, the way only two fingers touched the thin knot of material – if it weren't for what she was holding. "Christ." Justin felt his face heat up in embarrassment as she tossed the jockeys to the floor. "You weren't supposed to find those."

"I figured." Justin chanced a look and saw that while her face was drawn and pinched, she wasn't really angry. More upset. And a bit disgusted at her findings. Justin bit his lip. "When did you find out for sure? And when…?"

"A few days ago, for both." Justin admitted, bending over to scoop the undies up and tuck them away. "I wasn't sure how you would…"

"I'm your mother – I care about you and nothing will change that." She was suddenly standing over him. "I just need to be sure that you're being safe." She leaned down to hug him and Justin smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed. As safe as one could be picking up a guy on Liberty Ave, that is! Jennifer smiled.

"So are you going to tell me who those belong to?" She asked, pulling away. Justin shook his head – he was really pushing her reaction with the gay thing… he didn't want to know WHAT she would say if she found out the guy he had sex with was seven years his senior. "Fine then. Now go up to bed while I think of what to tell your father."

Justin, knowing he wouldn't be able to convince her NOT to, retreated upstairs where he tucked Brian's undies away and undressed himself for bed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~

Chapter Two: Calling Brian

Friday January 16, 1999

Five days had passed since the chat with his mom and Brian. Justin was beginning to yearn a return trip to Liberty Ave. He had kept Brian's card tucked away in his wallet, the only thing he never went without, unsure as to if he should call the man to check up and say hello. And ask him to escort him back to Babylon..…

On the third day since the trip he received a lucrative picture message of a man flashing his bits in sync to some old dance song, and almost laughed out loud during his Biology class. The message was from Brian, of course, so Justin ditched his last study period to punch in the numbers on the card.

Brian picked up on the fourth ring. Noises in the background convince Justin that he was probably at work, so he made his request short and simple. "How did you get my cell number and would you take me to Babylon tonight?" There was a brief silence and the noises drowned out.

"Justin?" Justin laughed.

"Who else? Thanks for the picture by the way, almost made me laugh in Bio." There was a distracted chuckle.

"I have my ways." Referring to the phone. "What time can you be ready?"

"Any time after seven." Justin answered happily.

"I can pick you up at eight then." Brian finally answered. "But this is not, in any way shape or form… a date." He practically hissed the last word so Justin laughed.

"I get it – I'm not cruising you if that's what you're afraid of. I just need you to get me in." He admitted unashamedly. He could almost hear Brian give a satisfying nod on the other end. "Plus there's nothing wrong with hanging out – as friends."

"Friends then." Brian gave in almost too easily. "See you then." There was a click and Justin hung up. Seeing that it was already almost time to leave the school he took off, bag slung over one shoulder. He managed to avoid running into Chris Hobbs and his gang of delinquents on his way out of the schoolyard, a major plus for the day.

He stopped by Daphne's to drop off her assignments – the poor girl was getting over the flu, again – and hung out for a little while, chattering to her about his plans for the night and wishing she could come as well.

"You would absolutely love Babylon." Justin gushed. "It's a members only thing, but anyone with a card could get you in."

"Well how did you get in that one time then?" She asked nasally, referring to the time he had gone in search of Brian. "You never did tell me."

"I borrowed a card. I went to Woody's first and found Michael, one of his friends, and his mom there. He has an uncle, named Vic, and he leant it to me for the night so I could chase after Brian. I had to return it though."

"I know that look!" Daphne accused. "You never told me what happened, if it worked!"

"You got sick!" Justin accused before recounting that night before his friend decided to do something about his lack of telling.

_((Flashback))_

_Justin glanced around the dance floor from the steps, eyes wide and wishing his best friend were with him. There was no way he would be able to find Brian in this thriving mass of human flesh! _

_He shifted to a higher viewpoint on the stairs and watched, and waited. After about an hour he caught sight of Brian. Dancing. With someone else. A very hot someone else. Justin deflated a little, watching as Brian pulled a second guy into the mix._

"_Oh, fuck it." The music changed and Justin stalked down the stairs. _

"_My baby he dont talk sweet_

_He ain't got much to say_

_But he loves me, loves me, loves me_

_I know that he loves me anyway"_

"_If I want him… I have to make him notice me." He noticed Michael and one of Brian's other friends – Emmett – on the catwalk, also watching Brian with a mix of fascination and jealousy. _

"_And maybe he dont dress fine_

_But i dont really mind_

_Because every time he pulls me near_

_I just want to cheer"_

_Justin flung his shirt away, onto a seat somewhere off to the side. Glitter rained down on his as he pushed his way through the crowds._

"_Lets hear it for the boy_

_Lets give the boy a hand_

_Lets hear it for my baby_

_You know you go to understand"_

"_Whoa, maybe he's no romeo_

_But he's my lovin one-man show_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Let's hear it for the boy"_

_He stopped not a few feet from where Brian was dancing, and began to wriggled his hips. He threw his whole body int the effort of dancing._

"_My baby may not be rich_

_He's wathcin every dime_

_But he loves me loves me loves_

_We always have a real good time"_

_That's when he noticed that the one guy was plastered to his front. He smirked to himself and let the guy lead him into a few moves._

"_And maybe he sings off key_

_But thats alright by me_

_Because what he does he does so well_

_Makes me wanna yell"_

_The other man was now plastered to his back. He was effectively sandwiched between them._

"_Lets hear it for the boy_

_Lets give the boy a hand_

_Lets hear it for my baby_

_You know you go to understand"_

_As he danced in time to the beat, he felt a pair of arms lifting over his head and lowering to push the two hunks away. He turned to face Brian with a smirk. The older man narrowed his eyes at him then leaned in, crouching a bit to rub against him as he licked his way from chest to neck._

_Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders._

"_Because what he does he does so well_

_Makes me wanna yell_

_Lets hear it for the boy_

_Lets give the boy a hand_

_Lets hear it for my baby_

_You know you go to understand"_

_Justin grinned as Brian leaned over again and hefted him up. His legs wrapped around Brian's waist for a moment._

"_Maybe hes no romeo_

_But hes my lovin one man show_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Lets hear it for the boy"_

_He was lowered to the ground after a few minutes, but he kept moving his hips to the beat with Brian, grinning._

_((End flashback))_

Daphne was drooling by the time he finished, and he smirked at her. He glanced at the clock – seven. "I gotta go – he's picking me up at eight." Justin scrambled for his stuff while Daphne laughed. They shouted a quick goodbye and he was out the door.

When he got home, his mother was at the kitchen sink. Risking her wrath he spoke up before disappearing upstairs: "I'm going out tonight with a friend." Jennifer looked up as he tucked his bag away.

"Do I know this person?" Justin shook his head. "Where are you going?"

"A dance club down town." He disappeared up the stairs to change. He stripped out of his uniform and into a pair of tighter jeans and a shirt that barely fit him. When he plodded back downstairs his mother was standing and staring, waiting for his return.

"What time?"

"He's picking me up at eight and I'll be back by midnight." Justin answered. She looked skeptical. "I'll be fine – it's just dancing." He snuck into the fridge for a soda. "No booze, no drugs, and no orgies." Justin promised, crossing his fingers when he said booze and drugs.

"Do I get to meet this guy?" Jennifer finally asked.

"He's just a friend." Justin said. "The club's members only so he's getting me in." This didn't seem to appease his mom at all as she pushed a plate of noodles and marinara sauce in front of him. Glancing at the clock – seven thirty – he dug in with gusto. "You can meet him some other time."

At eight sharp he heard the rattle of an engine outside and he hopped up. He grabbed a coat on his way out, yelling a good bye to his mother. He rushed out to the jeep before his mom could corner him – or, worse yet, follow him – and hopped in. He could see his mom peeking out the window but he knew from the angle that she couldn't see Brian. Speaking of…

"Thanks for picking me up." Justin said as he buckled.

"You were in a hurry." Brian commented with amusement.

"My mom was being nosy." Justin wrinkled his nose. "She found out that I was gay and wanted to meet you." Brian laughed. "I said no way because I wasn't sure how she would take the fact that you're seven years my senior… plus I didn't want to subject you to her."

"How very thoughtful." Brian hummed. "How did she take the news?"

"She was disgusted by something she found but otherwise okay with it." Justin admitted, not telling Brian that what she found was his underwear. "It's my dad I'm worried about. She's probably going to tell him when he gets back from his business trip."

"You have balls kid." Brian pulled into a lot and parked. Justin hopped out after the car was still and followed the man down the crowded streets. They were waved into Babylon almost immediately and Justin found himself calming when he followed Brian to the bar. Drinks were ordered.

They both savored the drinks before Justin found himself being pulled onto the dance floor. "I brought you, might as well dance with you before we get separated." Justin nodded enthusiastically and threw himself into dancing with Brain.

The feeling of freedom was something Justin had never really known. He was always checking in with his parents, looking after Molly, studying, and being the good little Catholic schoolboy his parents had wanted him to be. But now, with the music thrumming around him and Brian's twisting him into different shapes he could finally let go.

It wasn't long before another hard body was pressed in tightly beside the pair. Justin was surprised to see the other guy – Brian's height, darker hair, blue eyes – trying to coax him away from Brian. Brian gave Justin a wink and began to mold himself to another man. Justin let the new man lead him a little ways away.

After a while he lost himself again to the music. Even though it wasn't Brian holding him, there was still an undercurrent of excitement and thrill. Large hands groped his ass and cupped him through his jeans. He let them, catching Brian disappearing into the back room out of the corner of his eye.

"Follow me." Justin let the hunk lead him through the people and into the darker back room. Brian was already pressing his man against the wall and Justin grinned at the look of utter bliss on his face. He let his own trick push him against the wall, groaning a bit when the large frame leaned against him. A hand came up, and with it a small tube.

The trick snorted through the tube then titled it out, offering Justin a snort. He glanced at Brian who was now watching him with a smirk. Justin imitated the man and a rush of something he couldn't explain caught him off guard.

He lost track of time after that. All he remembered was a mind blowing orgasm and returning the favor. Then somehow he was back on the dance floor with Brian, who was grinning at him in a slightly evil way. There were no more tricks that night – Brian led him out of the club and back to the jeep.

"A virgin no more, in every way possible." Brian was saying as he manhandled Justin into the jeep. "Here, snort this." He held out a tube and Justin obeyed. Suddenly everything seemed a lot cleaner. Less fuzzy. "It combats the effects of whatever you took."

"Thanks." Brian was now climbing into the drivers side.

"You'll have a headache tomorrow but that's about it. Listen Justin, I don't want you accepting drugs from anyone but me after this." Justin eyed him. "I know the guy who gave you a hit tonight – he's one of the good ones and gets his stuff from me. But not everyone has good shit."

"Oh."

"I can't keep an eye on you all the time, but when we're together I will. If you want something like that, ask me first." Justin nodded and glanced at the clock – 11:15. He would get home earlier that he thought. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said referring to the night out, the warning, and making sure he got home in time. Brian pulled out of the lot.

"I'm beginning to think of you in an entirely new light." Brian commented suddenly. "You're new to this, so what better teacher than the God of Liberty Ave himself?" Justin laughed at the upturned nose and absurdity of Brian's statement. "Consider yourself lucky!"

"Okay, I do!" Justin agreed as they turned onto his street. "I had fun. Thanks again." Brian nodded as he hopped out. "Can we do it again some time?" Justin asked before Brian could drive away.

"I'm game." Brian agreed with a grin. "Listen I have work the next few days. I'll call you when I'm free." Justin nodded in agreement. Brian drove off just as the door opened and Jennifer stepped out. Justin rolled his eyes as he pushed his way in.

"You smell like smoke."

"People smoke in clubs." Justin said, climbing the stairs with his mom on his heels. He stripped off his shirt and jeans, carefully making sure his stash of condoms were not in view.

"How was your night?" Justin pulled on a pair of sweats.

"Great. You might actually like Brian." Okay, so that was a little bit of a white lie. Brian could be charming and nice when he wanted to be…. But Justin had the feeling that was rare.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" Justin glanced up. His mom really seemed to be trying to accept his lifestyle.

"I'll ask him when I see him next." Justin finally compromised. "When does dad get in?"

"His business was extended, so not until next Sunday." It was Friday now, so that meant he had nine days. Justin nodded. "I think you should be here when I tell him. OR you tell him yourself."

"I'll be here on one condition." Justin finally said. "I stay in my locked room until we know he isn't going to go apeshit?"

"Deal!"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~

Chapter Three: Woody's

Friday January 23 1999

Friday night again – no "let's hang out" calls from Brian. Only a lucrative text that once again made Justin splutter in laughter during Biology class and several "sorry, business is the shits" calls. But Justin found himself not really minding – sure he couldn't quite get into Babylon but he could get into a few of the bars, and they proved to be plenty of fun.

Justin pulled on his jean jacket and double-checked his wallet to make sure his new fake ID was within reach. Jennifer watched from the kitchen, trying to be discreet. Justin flashed her a grin and waved as he headed out.

He walked the few blocks to Liberty Ave, then slipped inside the bar he'd been frequenting that week: Woody's. A rather fitting name, Justin thought, as he slipped through the crowds and over to the bar. The bartend, a friend of Brian's, nodded to him and slid an unopened bottle over. Justin quickly popped the top off and took a drink.

He glanced around the bar, but no one really caught his eye. Everyone in there tonight was with someone or obviously not looking for anything. Justin shrugged and decided to hang out. He was about to move, to free up the spot for someone else, when a familiar hard body suddenly pressed into him from behind and thick arms encircled his shoulders.

"Fancy meeting you here." Justin leaned into the quick embrace before pulling away. Brian slid onto the stool he just vacated and was nodding to the bartend.

"I've been coming almost every night." Justin informed him. "It's one of the only places I can get in without membership."

"Poor boy." Brian retrieved his drink. "Come on, we'll play a quick game then go to Babylon." Justin grinned and followed Brian to the back, where one lone pool table of eight stood empty. Brian set the table up for a game and Justin took first shot.

"I thought you'd be working." Justin commented as the game started.

"I was." It was only then that Justin noticed that Brian was dressed rather nicely in…

"Armani?" He held back a laugh. He hadn't had the time to notice Brian's wardrobe during their flings but he sure took notice of it now. Brian gave him a look. "It's so you." One ball sunk. "You never really told me what you did."

"Ad agency. I design and put together marketing ads for different clients." Justin took his shot, and missed. "Fucking Vance – my boss – had me working double shifts to come up with something for a client that I think we should have dropped long ago."

"That sucks." With two quick shots Brian won the game – Justin shrugged. He was no good, he knew it. They put the cues away and ditched their now empty bottles. "Sounds a bit like SATs."

"How so?" They left the bar with companionable conversation.

"Up all night revising, studying when not in classes… just a lot of work." Justin shrugged. They reached Babylon and Justin followed Brian in with a smile to the bored looking bouncer. Almost as soon as they hit the catwalk, a small tube was held up.

"I have the counter in the jeep, I'll drive you home." Justin grinned and took a snort. "When's curfew?"

" Midnight." Brian nodded. They descended down to the main floor. They were just about to join the crowds of writhing bodies when Justin ran smack dab into a tall, thin, and rather flambouyant man.

"Emmett?" Justin asked, remembering the face from when he had been introduced by Brian after their first fling.

"You're the cutie Brian took home that night!" Emmett suddenly remembered. "How did you get into Babylon?" Emmett asked curiously, grinning none-the-less. "It's member only and not many would take a cutie like you if only to save their asses."

"I brought him." Brian spoke up, making Emmett twirl around in surprise. His eyes widened. "Don't look so surprised." Justin laughed as Brian tugged him away. "And don't tell Mikey."

"Wouldn't dream of it honey. You two have fun." Emmett gave a little wave of his fingers, grinned, and then Justin found himself being pulled farther onto the dance floor.

"Why shouldn't he tell Michael?" Justin asked, referring to the other guy Brian had introduced him to. Sure Michael had seemed a little stand offish…. He let Brian pull him into a dance.

"Mikey doesn't share his toys very well." Brian said over the roar of noise. "I'll talk to him before you see him again." As if Justin would be re-introduced to the group….. He smiled happily. Then all coherent thoughts left as they both danced to the music and eventually were coaxed away by other men.

On the catwalk, Emmett watched with a smirk as Brian and Justin drifted away into their own worlds. Justin was a cutie, for sure, and Emmett wouldn't be surprised if the young man turned into a hell of a lot more than a fun fuck. He also seemed to be very open – not only was he not giving Brian puppy eyes like he did the first time Brian went off without him, he was going off with his own man.

"What's so interesting down there?" Emmett glanced up as Ted joined him, drink in hand. "Or need I ask?"

"You remember that little blond twink Brian took off with?" Ted screwed his face up in thought. "The one Mikey was moaning about like an old queen?" Ted nodded as it clicked. "Well, take a look!" Ted glanced down, and Emmett noticed that somehow the two had reunited and were dancing with their respective partners back to back.

"I'll be damned." Ted commented. "How did he get in… don't tell me Brian?" Emmett nodded. "I thought he wanted the kid gone?"

"We all did, but it seems like they came to some sort of understanding." Brian was now leading his new catch off to the back room while Justin had barely noticed. "He's a sweetie."

"I'm sure." Now Justin was off to the back rooms, practically being carried by his conquest. "They're so alike it's almost uncanny."

"Nah, hun, Justin's not quite as bad as Brian. He's open minded but he's the kind of guy who wouldn't say no to settling down at some point. But he seems to be very open to every possibility at the moment." Emmett corrected. "Let's go dance." He grabbed Ted's hand. They deposited their drinks at the bar and descended into the masses.

Not too long later they literally bumped into Justin, who turned to join in without a care. "You're Ted, right?" He asked. Ted nodded. "Justin, in case you didn't remember." Emmett paused in flailing his arms to pull Justin into a quick spin.

"It's nice seeing you again." Ted commented after Justin laughed.

"Thanks." A pair of arms wrapped around Justin from behind, and Brian's head popped onto his shoulder.

"I hope these two weren't bothering you?" Ted and Emmett shared a glance at the almost playful tone Brian was using.

"Not at all." Justin continued dancing as if Brian's arrival and the addition of arms around shoulders didn't phase him.

"Good." Ted and Emmett knew from the sound in Brian's voice that the kid had pretty much been accepted into his very small circle of friends, and they smiled. "It's time to get you home."

"This early on a Friday?" Emmett asked. "Pity. It was nice seeing you again honey." Justin accepted a quick hug. Ted waved a quick good bye as Justin was pulled away. "Now that's something I never thought I'd see."

"What, Brian giving a shit?" Ted asked.

"No. Well, okay, yes – but Brian accepting someone like him into his circle." Ted nodded.

Outside, Justin climbed into the jeep. He waved away the supposed counter to the drugs he had taken. His head was surprisingly clear and he didn't really need them. Brian nodded as if he understood.

"My mom's getting antsy about not meeting you." Justin revealed.

"I feel for the woman." Justin grinned. "When is your father getting back in?"

"Sunday. It was a longer than normal trip." Brian nodded. "Mom wants me to be there when she tells him." He added. "She knows the right things to say – I'd probably say something disturbing to him."

"What, that you like dick? That you like sucking dick? Fucking dick? OR that you're good at it?" Brian asked. Justin laughed. "Don't want to give the man a heart attack I suppose." Justin shook his head. "Look, I'm going on a business trip Monday. I won't be back for a few days."

"Your timing sucks." Justin told him as they pulled up by his house.

"If you need anything, just go to the Diner. Ignore Mikey if he makes a fuss and talk to his mom Deb. She can help you out if you need it." Justin nodded, remembering the bright woman who had nicknamed him "sunshine."

"Brian, I was wondering." He started before leaving the jeep. "Why do you hang out with me? I know you said you don't act like an ass to first timers like me but…" Brian raised an eyebrow. "Are we friends?"

"You're much more mature than some adults I know. I would consider us friends, with Benefits." Justin smiled.

"Could we ever be something more?" Justin paused. "And don't give me that look – I'm allowed to be a hopeless romantic and have wishful thoughts." Brian hummed.

"You're young, you've barely gotten out and about. I don't want to tie you down and quite frankly I'm not ready to tie myself down." He finally answered honestly. Justin glanced at his lap. "But after you graduate this year," Justin opened his mouth to interrupt.

"I don't graduate this year." He revealed. Brian blinked. "I was held back in middle school, so I have one more year to go."

"I see. Well, figure out your future and after you've had some time on Liberty Ave to meet other people – ask me again if we're still hanging out."

"Thank you." Justin hopped out seconds after the front porch light went on. Brian grinned wickedly as Jen poked her head out.

Justin waved, hurrying to get up before his mom could come down and play twenty questions with Brian. He heard her gasp and looked back to see Brian had leaned over to leer – more than likely at his ass – and his mom had gotten a pretty good look at his face. Justin glared as Brian drove off, then pushed his mom inside preparing for the next World War.

"Was that Brain?" She asked when he toed off his shoes and hung up his coat. Justin nodded. "Isn't he a little….?" She was nervously wringing her hands.

"Old? Perverted?" Justin offered, taking pity on her. "Well yeah, but he did that to get a rise out of you." He informed her with an eye roll. "He's a drama queen." HE joined her in the living room, flopping onto the sofa and putting his feet on the table.

"How old is he?" Justin considered telling a lie but figured that would only make things worse in the end.

"Twenty-Five." Jennifer made a choking noise. "But if it helps, he's only my age mentally!" Apparently it didn't. Justin patted his mom's shoulder. "He's not a bad guy. He's looking out for me, making sure I don't get into trouble."

"Did he….?" She trailed off.

"He was my first if that's what you mean. But he didn't coerce me or hurt me, he didn't even know I was seventeen!" Jennifer let out a gasp. " I told him I was twenty one – he managed to wring the truth out of me though. Not like that!" He laughed at his mom's expression.

"How did you meet him?"

_((Flashback))_

"_How's it going? You had a busy night?" Justin had watched the hot brunette cross the street, leaving his friends and Jeep behind. He was still slightly surprised that the guy was now standing in front of him._

"_Just, uh, checking out the bars, you know. BoyToy, Meathook." He rattled off the names of clubs the other guy had given, and the man in front of him smirked._

"_Meathook. Really? So you're into leather?" Justin gulped._

"_Sure." Why not?_

"_Where you headed?" Bingo._

"_No place special." The man smirked._

"_I can change that._

_((End Flashback))_

"He left his friends there?" Jennifer was looking a bit green. Justin rolled his eyes.

"They had another car, plus they seemed to have expected it." Justin shrugged. Jennifer gave him a look. "Please don't make a big deal out of this. We were safe, he was nice." He begged.

"I… Honey, just please be careful." She pleaded.

"I will. I am." He retreated upstairs to let her think it over on her own.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~*~*~

Chapter Four: Craig Taylor

Sunday January 25, 1999

Justin could hear his mom telling his dad to have a seat. Craig was finally home from his business trip and Jennifer had confronted him before he could even toe off his shoes. Justin barricaded himself in his room for the event, locking the door. Molly was at a friend's house for the next two days.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Jennifer was asking.

"Justin's not gay." Justin finally heard his dad say. "Those nude drawing…. An assignment for art class." The denial was expected but the tone… Justin felt his stomach drop out. "And the underwear… bought it for himself."

"It's not his size." Justin could have smirked at the way his mom said it, but the entire situation was not funny in the least. He suddenly wished he was anywhere but in that house.

"…no reason to suspect…."

"He told me himself." Justin could hear his father pacing angrily.

"That doesn't mean anything….. confused…. Scared….."

"He's not confused. He's not scared. He knows." There was a moment of silence. "The same way we've always known."

"No, no. I have not always known." Justin wished he could run down and shake some sense into his father – but the agreement was for him to stay upstairs and confront the man in the morning, when he'd had time to think.

"At least suspected."

"No, you suspected. He is not gay. He's…"

"What, sensitive? Different? Artistic?" Justin smirked to himself. He really was all of those things… plus gay. And modest. Brian was rubbing off on him in more ways than one.

"He's his own person. You know, not every kid is the quarterback on the football team." Justin almost laughed as silence followed. "Where is he?"

"In his room." There was a pause. "With the door locked. You won't see him until tomorrow, until you've had time to digest all of this." There was muffled cursing.

"Let me get this straight…" Justin smirked. "You find nude drawings, underwear, he tells you he's gay…. Then you ambush me with this while he locks himself in his room? I don't know whether to laugh and shrug it off or…"

"Well it's true. My suggestion is to think it over then talk to him."

"And say what? You're mom says you're gay but I don't believe it?" There was a strained laugh.

"Try: I'm your father and I love you no matter what?" There was a silence and some mumblings. Justin presumed they were continuing the conversation and was just about ready to put on some headphones when another expletive caught his attention.

"Gay bars? Fuck, you LET him go to those places?!"

"I didn't know until the other night." Justin tilted his head. "I followed him." She must have seen him going into Woody's. Hopefully she didn't follow him inside….

_((Flashback))_

"_Take your shirt off, you get a free drink." Justin smirked at the look on Brian's face as he slid into the stool beside him, bottle of beer in one hand and no shirt on._

"_I don't show my tits for watered-down Bud." Brian finally said, though he gave Justin's chest an appreciative glance._

"_Get me a beer?" Justin asked, shaking his bottle to show that there wasn't much left._

"_Get your own." Brian smirked._

"_I'm too young."_

"_Well, that's your problem." But they shared a look and Brian ordered him a bottle. "I thought you had something planned for today."_

"_I finished early." Brian shrugged. "Bad day at work?"_

"_No worse than usual." Brian tilted his head. "Remind me to get you in contact with a guy I know – he can get you a fake ID."_

_((End Flashback))_

"I am putting a stop to this."

"He'll be eighteen in three months, there isn't much…"

"There are other schools, we can move…." Justin was beginning to worry.

"Absolutely NOT." His mom had angry-voice. "That will not change a damn thing and you know it. Besides, I don't think he's let you do that to him."

"I'm his father, he has to…"

"He would run away. Turn eighteen. Never see us again. Do you know what happens to most young runaways?" Justin nodded to himself – he didn't care what could happen, he would just want out. "There's more." He could hear his father groan. "He was seeing someone. They're close friends now, from what he's told me." There was a pause.

"Tell me the kid's name, I'll call…"

"Not a kid." Justin braced himself for the inevitable. "I don't know his exact age (lie) but he isn't a minor. He's older, on his own. Nothing you can do will scare him. And I doubt he'll let you take, or hurt, Justin."

"Fuck."

((Monday January 26, 1999))

Justin stood by the island in the kitchen, head down and glaring lightly at the bowl of fruit sitting innocently in the center. His mom was standing nearby, offering him her silent support while his dad was pacing around the dining room table.

The night had been tense after Jennifer's confrontation with Craig. The resulting boom and shatter of glass had been his father taking out his anger on one of Jen's vases. Then cleaning it up under her watchful glare before they retreated to separate rooms for sleep.

Now they were standing in the kitchen. "This isn't a joke." Craig said for what had to be the tenth time. Justin was keeping his end of the deal – facing his father when the news was out.

"You said you'd stay calm." Craig glared lightly at Jennifer, clenching and unclenching his fists. Justin could feel the anger and frustration.

"How do you expect me to react when my son…." He threw up his hands. "How can you be sure?" His attention was now on Justin, who met his eyes defiantly. He'd already had the talk with Jen, now he was double – triple – checking with his son.

"I just am." Justin shrugged. "Like you knew you were straight."

"But this… man, this child molestor enticed you!" Craig was really grasping at straws and Justin glared hotly. "Maybe you don't really know…"

"He is not a child molester – I didn't even tell him I was seventeen until after we did it – and he did not entice me. I wanted it." Craig made a spluttering sound that almost made Justin laugh.

"Honey, you need to calm down." Jennifer tried, but Craig shook his head.

"You're only seventeen. You don't know what you want yet." Justin knew where this was heading. "You're going to go upstairs to your room and stay there until you've come to your senses. You're going to go… buy new clothes that FIT. You're going to…"

"Hide who I am and obey your wishes because you can't deal with the fact that your only son is a fag?" Justin asked hotly. He could see his mom put her head in her hands. " I don't know what warped family you came from, but I consider that to be hate."

"You will not talk to me like that again." Craig was suddenly towering over Justin, who flinched back in shock. "You will not see that… man, again!" Justin used a finger to poke his father's chest.

"You won't tell me what to do! I'm almost eighteen and you have no right…" Jennifer let out a shriek as Justin held his cheek in shock. He could feel the blood trickling from the cut Craig's ring had made. His father had hit him.

"Craig!"

"I will not have my son speak to me like that. And I will not have him flaunt himself," Here Craig glanced at the midriff shirt and tight jeans. "In front of everyone. You will keep your mouth shut and you will not be seeing that man again. You will go to boarding school like I did as a teen, and you'll learn discipline. How to be a real man."

Justin had enough. " Oh I know all about discipline. And you should see me take it like a man." He hissed. Craig reared back in disgust. But before he could get another word in, Justin continued. "And if you want to hit me, go right ahead. Only I'm not gonna cry like some faggot. And it you want to send me away, that's all right too. Becuase I bet more butt-fucking goes on in boarding school that in the back room of Babylon." Here Justin paused to relish in his father;s wince. "But whatever you do, it's not gonna matter… because I'll still be your queer son."

The next few seconds passed in a blur. He must have said too much because the next thing he knew he was falling backwards, slamming against the kitchen island. Then he was being hauled up and pushed around – he felt himself bounce of off doorways and felt something connect with his shoulders a few times… then he was tumbling down the front steps.

"I will not have you in this house!" There was screaming, crying, then a slam. Justin glanced up to find himself outside. His hands were bleeding from a few scrapes, his knee was throbbing. He stumbled to his feet, wincing.

"This is just great." He had school in two hours, and his uniform was ruined. He sighed. Then he headed off with a slight limp, not even glancing back at the house. He let his feet carry him wherever, stopping and shaking his head when he realized they had taken him to Brian's loft. Brian was on a business trip.

So he turned and heading the other way. He walked for hours, trying to summon up the courage or will to do something. Anything. In the end he called Daphne, who regretfully told him that Craig had already talked to her parents. Her house was unavailable at the moment for use as a crash pad.

He hunkered down in a door way as night fell.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~*~*~

Chapter Five: Finding Help

Tuesday January 27,1999

Justin was woken from a restless sleep by a sharp honking sound. He glanced around in confusion before the previous day's events came back with a vengeance and he flinched.

His father kicking him out to the crub after throwing him around inside the house, Daphne not being able to take him in for the night because her parents didn't want to deal with CRaig, the bruises and pain…. Brian being away on a business trip.

He got to his feet, stumbling when his knee almost gave out. He glanced down: even through his school pants he could tell that the whole knee was swollen. He cursed. Then set out slowly to the street.

Tuesday meant school – but he couldn't show up there as he was. His uniform was ripped and dirty, his face was probably a mess, he didn't have his supplies…He probably wouldn't be allowed in the building, plus it was probably way past first period.

He could try to go home but he didn't want to face his mom after what had happened, and he didn't want to risk his father's wrath or make things worse for his mom and Molly. So he went to the only place he figured he could – the Diner on Liberty Ave.

Brian had told him to seek out Debbie if he needed help, or in emergency: and this he considered to be both.

Thankfully the Diner wasn't too far from his current location. He only had to walk two blocks and cross the street. Unfortunately when he got there, the red headed spitfire was nowhere to be found. So he slid onto a stool and caught the attention of one of the senior workers.

"I'm looking for Debbie." He said politely, hiding his hands.

"You look awful dear." The woman said. "Debbie isn't in till five – night shift. You need anything?" Justin pulled out his wallet. "On the house. You look like you need it." Justin smiled tentatively.

"Just a shake then. Chocolate." The woman nodded and Justin moved to slide into the only empty booth, which was smack dab in the middle of the Diner. His shake was served rather quickly so he sipped on it. He sat in that booth for four hours, alternatively dozing off and sketching on a napkin or two with a pen he had borrowed.

At five sharp he was jostled out of his daze to find a very angry-looking Michael Novotny standing over him. He blinked at Brian's childhood friend. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Justin gulped. Brian hadn't spoken to the guy yet, apparently.

"Brian…"

"Not this again – look, I told you to lay off! I thought HE told you to lay off!" Justin frowned. "Well I am not going to be stuck babysitting you while he isn't even here." Justin flinched. Michael grabbed him roughly and lifted him out of the seat. "Now go home to mommy and daddy."

"But…" Justin bounced off of a thin chest.

"Justin, honey!" Justin sighed in relief – it was Emmett. But Michael was looking a bit green. "What happened to your poor face?" Justin found his head gently tilted from side to side.

"Let him go Emmett, he's just going home." Emmett frowned. Justin backed up out of arms reach, hiding his limp as best as possible. "Right?"

"Well…" But the glare on Michael's face cut him off. He hung his head. "Right." He limped out as Emmett began to berate Michael. It was getting dark, and rather chilly, out. So he hunched his shoulders and made his way out of Liberty Ave and down to the park he and Daphne used to hang at.

(one hour later)

Debbie pushed into the diner, glancing around. Libby was at the register. Her son and Emmett were tucked into the back. But the blond hair she had expected to see was nowhere to bee found. "He took off about an hour ago." Libby said as she approached.

"Whatever for? You said he looked like shit…"

"Worse than shit." Libby agreed. "You boy had a few words with him and pretty much chased him out." Debbie glanced at Michael, who had just noticed her arrival. She headed over.

"What did you say to Sunshine?" She asked before he could open his mouth. He blinked at her, stunned. "Tell me now or so help me god…"

"I told him to go home!" Michael protested as if he'd done nothing wrong. "He hasn't been around lately, I'll give him that, but…" He shrugged. Debbie really couldn't blame her son for not wanting to spend time with a boy several years his junior…. But since when had he ever been rude?

"Did you even bother to ask what he wants?" She asked. Michael shrugged. "He came to see me according to Libby." Emmett leaned forward.

"He seemed a bit roughed up. Had a cut on his face, and I think I saw a hint of a bruise." Debbie frowned. "And he was limping."

"So he got into a fight." Michael spoke up. "What does that have to do with us? Or Brian?"

"Brian told me to keep an eye out for him." Debbie noted. "Something about the kid coming out to his family this weekend and not being able to be here if things went to the shits."

"Oh." Michael suddenly looked uncertain. "Shit."

"You don't think….?" Emmett stage whispered. "Poor boy. He's actually all right!" Michael was looking confused now. Debbie raised an eyebrow. "Brian brought him to Babylon a few times, and I've seen him hanging at Woody's and other bars." Emmett revealed.

"He actually brought him to Babylon?" Michael asked. "After he expressed that he didn't want the kid around?" Debbie pushed into the booth, curious.

"Well, they had some sort of agreement as far as I could tell." Emmett recalled. "Ted even saw him a few times. They would come in, dance together for a while – and let me tell you, they make a HOT couple! – and then drift apart. Brian would disappear into the backrooms, then Justin would, and then they would dance together some more." Emmett hummed. "Now that I think about it they never stayed too long. I think Brian was his driver."

"Well if the kid's in the closet I would guess he had a home to get to, and a curfew." Debbie commented.

"One or two tricks, tops." Emmett said. "They left together pretty much every time too."

"That's so unlike Brian." Michael muttered. "It almost sounds like he's babysitting." Debbie shook her head.

"To me it sounds more like the time when he first met you." She revealed. "You may not remember it as well but I have the videos! He did the same with you, Michael. Hanging out even though he was a bit more mature – and don't deny it! – helping you out with homework and taking you out places I never really would have let you go…"

"How sweet!" Michael glared at Emmett.

"I think Sunshine may be here to stay if that's the case." Debbie nodded. "Now, you get your ass up and help me go find him."

"But Maaa!"

"No buts! You sent him packing when he clearly needed help from me, so you're going to help me track him down and find out what's wrong." She called back to Libby that she was stepping out for a bit to find the kid.

"I'll help." Emmett offered. Michael mumbled.

Everyone bundled up – Michael rather grudgingly, Emmett happily – and Debbie led the way outside. "I'll go farther into Liberty Ave to see if he decided to go the Brian Kinney route and drown whatever's wrong in booze." Emmett said.

"All right. Mikey, go with me? We'll split when he hit the main street?" Emmett danced off, a little bit more subdued than normal, while Michael nodded. "And don't look like your favorite toy was just broken! You brought this on yourself – if you had kept your mouth shut Justin and I would have talked and he'd have been gone by now, I'm sure."

"All right, I'm sorry." They walked on in silence for a moment.

"I don't know where you picked up this jealousy bull shit, but it has to stop." Debbie finally said after asking a fourth person if they had seen Justin. "I understand the age difference is awkward but from what I've seen of the kid he's got years on you and Brian combined."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"You're jealous of the attention Justin gets from Brian. Worried that he's taking over your role as 'best friend'." Debbie said wisely. "I know I sure as hell didn't raise you to be a bastard to anyone."

"I'm not.. .I wasn't…"

"Well your infatuation with Brian has got to stop. He's your friend, be happy with that!" Debbie scolded. "It's his decision if he wants to pursue anything with you, but the way things are and have been I would guess he would rather have you as you are: his best friend."

"I know." Michael sighed. "And I know I've been a shit to Justin. But I can't help it – this is a first for Brian and I can't help but worry."

"I think Sunshine has more to loose than Brian." Debbie said knowingly. "Brian's on his own, doesn't have to depend on parental support, and he has a wonderful faux family. Justin on the other hand may have just been kicked on his ass for something he couldn't control, he has no real knowledge about the gay community, and he has very little in the way of friends."

"When you put it that way…."

"It's almost eleven." Debbie announced. "As much as I want to find him, we won't be much help if we're beat."

"You go on to work, ma. I'll look around for a while longer." Debbie smiled.

"Thank you."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~*~*~

Chapter Six: Finding Justin

Thursday January 29 1999

"He would KILL us." Debbie was fretting, wringing her hands over the counter. Michael and Emmett sat on the stools across from her. "We can't call Brian."

"But it's been three days since we heard anything from Justin." Debbie argued. "I even stopped by his school – found that girl he talks about, Daphne, she hasn't seen him either – I even checked his house."

"You went to his house?!" Michael hissed. "That could have made things worse!"

"I waited until I saw his father leave. I talked to Jennifer – she's very worried about him." Michael was in shock. "Don't give me that look. I had to go to talk to one of his parents. She told me what happened the other night – how Craig, his father, didn't want to believe anything. Then how Justin shot off his mouth – bless that kid – and then how Craig pushed him around pretty badly."

"So he's hurt?" Emmett asked. "I think we should call Brian, he'll kill us either way for letting this happen. Better tell him on the phone than in person."

"We didn't let this happen – and I'll admit to chasing the kid away." Michael groused. "But he'll be back in another day or two anyway, so why pull the plug on his trip for this? Maybe Justin went after him!"

"With what money? What address?" Michael shrugged – it was worth a shot. "I'm going to call him. Now. Maybe he knows of some place Justin may run to…?" Michael finally nodded in agreement, so the trio made their way out of the diner – "I'm off Libby, have a good night!" – and settled themselves after a short walk into Debbie's house.

Michael chewed on his nails and Emmett paced as Debbie punched in Brian's cell number. There was a tense silence. "Hi Bri, it's Deb…" Michael could hear Brian cursing in the background. "Hun, could you stop cursing your lackey and listen for a sec?" Deb held the phone away from her ear.

"_I'm in the middle of a business meeting that could be going a bit better, so make it quick."_

"Will do hun. It's about Justin, I'm afraid."

"_What did he do?"_

"Nothing hun, but he showed up at the diner the other day. You remember he was supposed to come out to his father?"

"_What did the fucker do?"_

"That's just it, Sunshine was scared off before I could talk to him. We've been looking for him for a few days now – he isn't at school and his mom, bless her heart, can't find him either."

"_Who scared him away? Mikey? You are SO in for it you little twat!"_ There was grumbling from the other end and they could all hear Brian telling off his lackeys and apologizing to a client.

"You can threaten my son later!" Debbie groused. "But the point of the matter is we can't find Justin. It's been three days since we saw him, and a day more since he came out…"

"_Have you checked my loft?"_

"Several times. Even left a note if he showed up when we weren't there. He didn't show up for school, his friend can't get a hold of him…" Debbie trailed off. "I called to ask if maybe you know of someplace he might have run to."

"_Fuck."_ There was some mumbling. _"Try scouring the alleys around my loft. He wouldn't have gone far, I can almost fucking bet on it. If he isn't around there try downtown."_

"What's downtown?"

"_The park. If he was smart he wouldn't have stayed in one spot for long so keep checking."_ Debbie nodded. _"I'm taking off in the morning – don't tell me not to, I've already sealed the deal up here more or less, even with this interruption – but if anything changes call me on the cell. Since it's afternoon, try the park first."_

"Sure thing hun." She hung up. "So I guess we try around the park, then the loft." She announced. "It's getting colder out." She bundled up while the boys shrugged on jackets. Emmett had just tucked his hat onto his head when she breezed out.

They walked the distance from Debbie's home to the park in silence. Every so often they would stop and question someone – "Have you seen a young man, about yay tall? Blonde hair, blue eyes?" – or peek into an alley. When they got to the park they knew they could be there for a long while.

"Many places to hide." Emmett commented. "We can rule out a few of the smaller things – unless he's really talented, right? – but still."

"We'll split up. I'll take the left, Mikey go right, and Emmett go right down the center." Debbie took charge, bustling off. Michael took off without a word and Emmett began to stride down the center of the park. Thankfully the place was mostly empty, being a school day.

It wasn't long before Emmett found himself debating, as the others talked to the random walker by or crouched to check in tunnels or under bushes: should he climb down to see if, by any chance, Justin could fit into this one tunnel? Deciding he didn't want to be the one who overlooked Justin he got onto his hands and knees.

It was a good thing he did. Justin was huddled up into a ball, about midway between the openings. Emmett sighed and the blond head lifted. Dull, glazed, and sickly eyes stared at him in confusion. In the dim light Emmett could just make out a bruise and cut on one cheek.

"Oh baby." Emmett slid into the tunnel with some effort. His taller frame was bent double to fit. "Don't tell me you've been out here since the other day?" Justin merely rested his chin on his crossed arms. "Come on, everyone's been looking for you."

"Who?" Justin asked, throat raspy.

"Me, Deb, Mikey. Even Mel and Linds helped out the other day!" Emmett nudged Justin out of the tunnel. "Mikey was being a real ass at the Diner the other day. He didn't mean to chase you away though." He waved to catch Deb's attention, and Justin flinched at the shriek.

"Oh, Sunshine thank god!" Justin flinched back from her as she came barreling over. Michael approached from the other direction when he noticed the commotion. "We were worried sick about you."

"You were?" The poor kid sounded really pathetic.

"Well of course! You show up then take off – not that I blame you!" She glared at Michael. "We couldn't find you at school, your house, your friend didn't know where you were…"

"I didn't want to be a burden and it didn't seem like I was wanted around." Justin said, sniffling and wiping across his face with a sleeve. Emmett noted that he was still wearing his school uniform and made a face.

"You would never be that to us." Emmett looped an arm around Justin's shoulder, ignoring the flinch. "So why don't you come back with Deb and I? We'll get you cleaned up and in better clothes." Justin nodded.

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Michael offered. Justin quirked a lip at him.

"Brian was supposed to talk to you." He revealed. "He knew you'd react like a jealous queen." Michael made a face. "But you didn't make it back by the time he had to go on business…."

"Well thank god he at least told me to watch out for you." Debbie said as they walked. "Or I wouldn't have known that you came to the Diner for help." Debbie paused. "Not that I don't like you Sunshine, but that first week was sort of stalker-ish!"

"Yeah, I guess it was. We had some words about it though and now we just hang out when he wants to." Justin shrugged, shivering a bit under the dirty blazer.

"Trick together too." Emmett teased. "I see you at Woody's and Babylon together!" Justin grinned. "This is it." They followed Debbie and Michael up the front steps and into the house. Justin had to lean on Emmett a bit as they went up – stupid leg wouldn't cooperate – and was pushed onto the couch almost immediately upon entering the living room.

"You sit for a bit." Debbie ordered. "I'm going to make a call to a doctor friend to come out and look at that leg – don't you dare tell me 'it's all right' because I can see quite plainly that it isn't – then you're going up to shower."

"I'll make us some sandwiches." Emmett piped up, already in the kitchen. Michael sat on one of the cushy chairs across from Justin. Justin stared at him for a moment.

"I understand why you said what you did." He finally spoke. "I admit I was a bit clingy for a while. But – and these are Brian's words – I'm almost eighteen and Brian was my first. It was bound to get messy."

"That's one way of putting it." Michael agreed.

"I can also see why a bunch of adults wouldn't want to hang out around a kid."

"That's no excuse for my behavior." Michael interrupted. "Even if Brian had talked to me or let me know about your… chat…. I probably would have acted the same way." He admitted. "Then I would be doing the same thing as I am now – apologizing because I was a jealous asshole."

"It's all forgiven." Justin smiled brightly as Emmett returned with a heaping plate of food. He had barely set it on the coffee table when Justin snatched one of the sandwiches off the top and began to eat. Emmett and Michael managed to liberate one sandwich for themselves but sat quietly as Justin practically inhaled the rest of them.

Debbie returned just as Justin sat back with a sigh. "Julia's on the way over. Emmett, help the poor kid upstairs and out of his uniform. Michael, you call Brian and let him know that we found Justin."

"You called Brian?" Justin asked in alarm as Emmett gave him a hand up.

"He was the one who told us to try the park." Michael had his cell phone out already. Justin let Emmett help him up the stairs as Michael left a message on Brian's cell. Justin winced as Emmett led him into the bathroom and stepped away.

"Try not to move too much." Emmett instructed as he pulled Justin's blazer off and flung it into a corner. Justin nodded miserably. He let Emmett unbutton his white shirt and pull it off. Emmett sucked in a breath. "They always look worse days after the event."

"That bad?" Justin glanced down and winced.

"You could be wearing Camo for all I know, honey." Belt was unbuckled and pants unbuttoned and zipped. They were tugged down over his legs and he was maneuvered to the toilet, seat down. "Sit." Justin plopped down with a hiss of pain and Emmett pulled the pants off.

"Fuck." He poked his knee and hissed. Emmett swatted his hand away and wrapped a robe around him. A knock sounded on the door and Emmett unlocked it, opening to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties. Justin flushed under her stare.

"Do you want your friend to stay?" She asked, motioning to Emmett. "I'm Julia, by the way." She stepped in.

"Do you want me to leave honey?" Justin nodded hesitantly and Emmett gave him a knowing smile. He pranced out of the bathroom and Julia closed the door behind him. She left it unlocked.

"We'll go from head to toe. I brought my kit with me and I won't reveal anything I find to anyone." She motioned to a large bag and Justin nodded. She settled on the edge of the tub beside the toilet and opened her bag. She pulled out a cloth and a wide mouthed bottle.

The cloth was stuffed inside and shaken around. She rang the excess liquid out into a small bin and raised her hand ad cloth to Justin's cheek. He winced as she cleaned the small cut from Craig's ring. "It's a disinfectant plus cleanser."

"Oh."

"I'll give you a bottle to use. You'll want to apply it to all open sores after bathing or showering." Justin nodded and let her tug the robe away. The cloth was dropped into the bin and she pulled out a tub of cream. "This goes on the bruises after your bath. There isn't much more I can do for those." She said, setting it aside. She picked the cloth back up and nudged his hands to rest on her knees.

Justin flinched as she thoroughly cleaned out the grazes. He had tried to clean them out with water from a fountain but it hadn't helped much apparently. She dug another tube of paste and a roll of bandages out and set them to the side. She repeated the cleaning on his knees. When she was done she sat back.

"Can you move that at all?" Justin nodded and flexed his knee, wincing. "Limited movement then. I'm guessing you can walk on it." Justin nodded.

"Hurts when I put full weight on it though." Her hands poked out to gently touch the area. She poked and prodded, had him straighten it out so she could move the kneecap – "Fuck that hurts!" – had him bend it all the way back, and so forth.

"It isn't broken or you wouldn't be up and about on it. I think you just twisted it pretty badly." She dug around in her bag and pulled out a mess of black straps and metal. Justin eyed in warily. "This needs to be on when you aren't taking a bath or shower." She began to unravel the mess. "Pull the curtain and wash yourself now, so I can show you how to put this on."

"Uhm, sure." Justin hopped up and with a little help made it into the shower. He pulled the curtain – thankfully not see through – and tossed the robe out along with his undies. Twenty minutes later he was back on the toilet, in fresh undies and a pair of sweats – Deb apparently rescued some of his things from his house.

The paste was applied to his bruises and cuts. His hands were wrapped carefully in gauze. Then the black mass was tugged over. It didn't look too complicated unraveled… The two metal pieces went on either side of his knee with the joint right by his kneecap. The tops looped to connect around mid-thigh and the bottoms looped below to connect behind mid-calf. Straps held the whole thing in place.

"This will support the leg while it heals. Try to keep off of it as much as you can. I would guess you'll be in this for a couple of weeks, if not longer. If it doesn't seem to be healing at all then go into the hospital."

"Sure." Justin agreed. He pulled his pent leg down over the brace. Julia helped him to his feet just as Emmett returned. He waved a pair of crutches at Justin, who grimaced. "I hate those things…"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~*~*~

Chapter Seven: Brian Returns

Friday January 30 1999

Brian used the spare key Debbie had given him – the generous woman gave the whole gang one to use as needed– to enter the surprisingly quite house. Debbie and Vic, both at the kitchen table, glanced up when he came in. "Glad to see you made it okay." Vic commented as Brian took a seat.

"Did he tell you what happened yet?" Debbie shook her head.

"He's got a pretty bad cold from being outside all this time, and he's got some problems from twisting his leg. He's in a brace and Julia ordered him to use crutches. The cuts and bruises are starting to fade… But he won't talk about it with anyone." Debbie was practically crying now. "All he says is 'I got kicked out' and then won't say anything more. It's been a full day…."

"I'll talk to him. Is he welcome to stay here or do you want me to offer my loft?" Brian asked quietly. She gave him a shocked look. "He's a friend – I would do the same to Mikey, or Emmett." Maybe. If they begged.

"It's his choice: the bedroom here is always open for him." Debbie finally said with a teary smile. "Now go talk some sense into his ass before I go crazy with worry." Brian nodded and retreated up the stairs. He made his way down familiar halls and pushed open the familiar door.

Justin was sitting at Michael's old desk, scribbling away furiously on a sketchpad with one leg stretched out to the side. Brian cleared his throat and Justin jumped. "Brian?" The sketchpad was forgotten as the small blond whirlwind leapt up and hopped over, slamming right into his chest. Brian stood in shock for a moment before returning the hug.

"You almost knocked me over!" He joked, trying to sooth the trembling away. "Come on, sit on the bed and we'll talk." Justin made no move to protest and almost seemed to fall onto the rumpled bed. Brian kept an arm around his shoulders as he sniffled. "Tell me what happened."

"My mom told him." Justin began with a sniffle. "I could hear them from my room. He tried to deny it, find another explanation. He sounded so…" He waved his hands. Brian gently trapped them, careful of the bandages, and brought them back down. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"They didn't argue so much as dad just tried to deny everything. They went to bed and I thought it would be all right." Justin continued. "I just had to provoke him!"

"Tell me." Justin breathed in deeply and coughed.

"It started out all right. He confronted me and I tried to tell him it was true. But he wouldn't listen. He just kept denying everything. He told me he would send me to boarding school, new clothes…" Justin stopped talking and clenched his fists. "Then he tried to make YOU out to be the bad guy."

"Well, from the legal standpoint I sort of am." Brian said calmly. Justin snorted.

"Legal consenting age is 16, so you aren't! He said you seduced me, it wasn't my fault. I got angry." Brian could almost imagine where this was going. "So I told him you didn't, that I wanted it." Yes, Brian could imagine Justin saying that. "And that what he wanted me to do, hide myself, was called hate."

"Sounds like something I would have said." Brian admitted. They both chuckled.

"Then he brought up the boarding school thing, and said something about discipline and becoming a man."

"You didn't." Brian found himself dreading the answer. Justin grinned up at him through the tears.

"I told him I knew all about discipline. And that he should see me take it like a man." Brian let out a loud guffaw that sent Justin into a fit of partially hysterical giggles mixed with wheezes. "Then I proceeded to tell him to go ahead, send me to boarding school. Because more buttfucking goes on there than in the back rooms at Babylon."

"Oh no, that's too much!" Brian fell onto his back in hysterics. Justin grinned at him. "You're one fucking brave kid, I have to hand it to you. I would have never said that to my pops." Justin's amused grin turned into a frown.

"I should have handled it better." Brian sat back up, suddenly not too humored. "I think I set him off." Brian eyes the small cut on his cheek, and the surrounding bruise.

"It isn't your fault. He should have been able to control himself better – no one deserves to be hit over words, especially not you. You're his son!"

"I honestly don't remember much after that." Justin hung his head. "It went by too fast. He pushed me around, I think he hit me with something. Then he pushed me out the door." Brian slid his arm back around Justin's shoulder. "I remember walking to your place, then to the diner. I remember Michael saying stuff. Then it sort of blanked out again until Emmett found me in the tunnels."

"It isn't your fault." Brian soothed. "Yes, you could have bit your tongue. But Craig said things he shouldn't have as well. It isn't his job to make your decisions, just to be there and support you." Justin rubbed his eyes with a fist. "My own father would push me around a bit." Brian revealed. "My mom turned a blind eye to it – she loved her liquor more than anything."

"I never knew that."

"I don't tell everyone I meet." Brian thumped his shoulder. "Only those I trust." Justin smiled shakily. "Now what do we do about this?"

"We?" Brian rolled his eyes skyward.

"We went over this. I'm here for you. Debbie's here for you." Brian said. "We'll help where we can." Justin gave me a grateful smile. "Now you have two choices – here, or the Loft?"

"You would actually let me stay with you?" Justin asked, surprised. "What about your nightlife?"

"There would have to be rules – for both of us – but we could make it work." Brian assured. "Unless you want to stay here. Debbie offered." Justin glanced away, thoughtful.

"As much as I love Debbie, I don't think I could live with her 24/7." He finally said. Brian snorted in laughter and nodded in agreement. "If you really don't mind… I would like to stay with you until I can afford an apartment."

"As long as you need." Brian offered. They sat in companionable silence until Brian pulled them to their feet. "Come on. We'll get you settled in and talk about some rules." Justin nodded and followed him to the stairs. Brian thundered down them as per usual while Justin took his time, crutches dragging behind him.

Debbie was a bit disappointed that Justin would be going with Brian, but she assured them that she understood. "A fag hag doesn't take the place of the real thing!" She joked. Brian rolled his eyes while Justin hugged her. "You're welcome here any time." She assured. "Just in case you find living with that asshole to be too much!"

Justin followed Brian out to the jeep, accepted his help climbing in, and then found himself dozing off as they made their way back to the loft. He followed Brian silently into the building and onto the elevator. He let Brian lead him into the Loft, snapping out of when the door slammed shut.

"You want to sleep now or talk rules?" Brian asked.

"Rules." Justin confirmed, following Brian further into the room. Brian was rummaging through the fridge and came up with two bottles of booze. One was handed wordlessly to Justin and they settled on the bar stools. Justin propeed his crutches nearby.

"Let's get to it then. You're welcome to stay for as long as you need." Brian started. "First rule: First one up gets first shower." Justin pulled a small pad of paper out of his pocket, startling Brian a bit. "Handy."

"This way neither of us forgets them." Justin said with a grin. Brian nodded grudgingly. "How neat is your writing?" Brian swiped the pad from Justin and wrote down the first rule.

Rule One: First one up gets the first shower.

"Very nice. Much nicer than mine on my best days!" Justin approved, allowing Brian to commandeer the pen and paper. "Although a little bit girly…" He smirked at Brian's scowl.

Rule Two: Clean up after yourself. That means no towels on the floor, no dishes in the sink, no clothing on the couch!

"I can't stand clutter." Brian mumbled. "You think of two rules." He offered. Justin tilted his head.

Rule Three: You're on your own for breakfast and lunch, dinner to be determined. Made by Justin. Dishes done by Brian.

Rule Four: If you won't be back for dinner, call as soon as you know.

"Who makes the dinner?" Brian asked, getting into the swing of things.

"I will. You do dishes." Brian nodded and scratched out a few words to add Justin's suggestion. "Your turn." Justin was grinning as if it were a game.

Rule Five: No guests unless agreed upon, no surprise visits inside the loft ("No walls, remember?"), no guests over after midnight.

Rule Six: Buy your own damn junk food.

"We'll get the basics together since you'll do the dinner cooking, but I will NOT pay for any Oreos or what-have-you." Brian announced. "Your turn."

Rule Seven: Back by midnight on week nights, three on weekends, and try to keep it quiet!

Rule Eight: No tricks ("Calm the fuck down, I don't mean EVER you horny old man!") in the loft when the other is going to be there, leave a note on the door if you bring one home, and no sleep overs.

"I guess I could live with that." Brian mumbled. "Is that going to be all?" They looked it over. "We can always add to it if we think we need to." He scribbled one last rule down.

Rule Nine: No changing any of the rules OR adding them unless we both agree on it!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

~*~*~

Chapter Eight: Work + School = No Fun!

Friday February 6 1999

Brian could hear Justin fidgeting again. The rolling chair he had brought in for his "house guest" could also be heard rolling across the hard wood of the far corner, now known as the "office", more often than not. Go figure the kid was supposed to be working on an Art History report for his class, but after about a week of living together Brian could almost feel the waves of boredom rolling off his younger sometimes-lover.

He had to give the lad credit though. A week of nothing but working at the Diner, going to school, doing homework, and NOT partying all hours of the night like he had begged Brian to let him do had paid off. Added to that the stable rules, no tricking, and no beatings…The kid's grades were improving, his attitude was better, and he wasn't as jumpy.

Not that Brian cared, of course: he just wanted the kid to prove to the world that he could take shit from homophobic losers and still come out on top. And so far so good. Brian had been benefiting from it as well….

"Brian?" Justin called, twirling around in the chair until Brian was forced to glance up at him from the pile of work-related papers spread on the coffee table. "It's Friday night. I listened to you all week like a good little schoolboy. Can we please go out and do something?"

"Paper done?" Brian asked, pinching himself for sounding like a parent. He wasn't, not to Justin: he was supposed to be… he didn't know what he was supposed to be, or what he wanted to be. But he had to admit that the lack of partying, drugs, booze, and constant nightly tricks actually made him look less haggard. Damn the kid…. He was changing Brian without even realizing it.

"Almost. I emailed it to Lindz to read over for me. I have all day Sunday, after my shift at the diner of course, to work on it if it needs any retouching." Brian shuffled his papers while Justin abandoned the chair to flop into the leather chaise.

"It's not a school night, you don't need my permission to go out." Brian returned. "Technically you don't need it during the week either – I'm not your mom."

"Thank God because otherwise what we do before lights out – or during lights out – would be way too creepy to even think about." They both shuddered. "Besides, I agreed to be in by midnight on weeknights – you did too by the way – and we both know nothing interesting happens by then."

"Which is why we're both stuck in unless we want to go to Woody's." Brian mumbled. Which they did, twice that week, to play pool and hang out with the others. "Who came up with these rules again?"

"We both did." Justin grinned. "And don't deny it, you feel – and look – much better when you get the appropriate amount of sleep and don't binge on the drugs and booze." Brian sighed. "But we never said we couldn't do anything on Fridays OR Saturdays." Justin was now spread across the chaise, the wrong way of course just to piss Brian off, and grinned suggestively. "We could dedicate one, or both, of those nights to tricking and Babylon!"

Brian tilted his head in thought. He DID miss Babylon, and Justin was old enough – almost – to make these decisions. He had already proved that he could A) live with Brian, B) coexist with Brian, C) do well enough in school to say "fuck you" to Craig Taylor and the school board, and D) deal with Brian's idea of their relationship with minor bullshit….

"All right." Brian finally said, pushing the papers and his newest ad campaign to the back of his mind. "Weekend nights are Babylon nights." Justin was up off the chaise in a flash, darting into the bedroom to rummage through the closet and drawers. Brian rolled his eyes. "One condition." He called to the lump that was Justin as he dug around in the closet.

"Name it."

"This is a trial weekend – you fuck anything up next week at school then the deal's off." Brian warned. Justin made a face at him. "And don't you fucking dare call me 'mom' again."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Justin finally had what he wanted and was slipping into the bathroom. Brian shook his head at the mess only Justin seemed to be capable of making and put it all away, grabbing his own clubbing clothes as he did so.

Thirty minutes later found them standing outside of Babylon waiting for Emmett, Ted, and Michael. "They have ten minutes before we forget about them and head in." Brian mumbled. Justin nodded in agreement, even though he thought Brian was being too generous – he wanted to give them only five. Exactly ten minutes later and the trio caught up with them on the walk in the doors.

Drinks were ordered, a bullet was passed around, and soon they had split up: Emmett to the catwalk, Ted to the far bar, Michael to dance with some random partner, and Justin and Brian to the middle of the dance floor. It wasn't long before Brian was pulled away by a well built brunette, and Justin turned his attention to the guy trying to join his dance.

He let muscled arms lead him into a bump-and-grind dance before he was being goaded gently – but persistently – into the back room. He could see Brian already pinning his "date" against one of the walls and unconsciously led his own in the general direction. He was bumped roughly into a wall several feet away from Brian. They smirked at each other in the dim lighting.

It didn't take long. Even though they had sex with one another at the loft almost every night, the week long stay-away from Babylon was enough to drive them crazy. Add to that the popper they were on had their blood burning. Brian was already halfway to bliss when Justin felt a hot mouth close around him. He moaned appreciatively, grabbing fistfuls of hair to keep the pace steady. Fingers fondled his balls and cleft, but didn't enter. Justin had been to Babylon often enough that almost everyone knew that he didn't do penetration: he only topped in the back rooms, much like Brian. The luckier of his conquests would however be allowed to top him elsewhere.

It was Brian's lusty and blissful face that finally got him off. When he recovered he pulled his "date" up and spun them around. He slid down the firm body to return the favor just as Brian reached around to begin jerking his own "date" in time to his thrusts. He allowed the man he was sucking to control the pace, swallowing when he felt the tip of his thick cock hit the back of his throat.

Ten minutes later found them both finished and back on the dance floor. Their respective partners had wandered off as soon as they left the back room. Justin rejoined Brian in a quick dance and another snort from a bullet. They checked the time together: midnight. Justin grinned and they danced together for a while until they were once again coaxed into the back room.

It was four in the morning when they finally stumbled out of the club. They were both leaning on one another as they made their way down the street. Brian pocketed the keys to his jeep: neither of them were sober enough to drive and the loft wasn't too far away that they couldn't walk. The others had deserted them hours before, heads shaking at the partying pair.

"Are we doing this again tomorrow – tonight?" Justin asked as the cool air chilled them a bit.

"Let's get through the day first." Brian recommended. "If we aren't hung over we can come back for a few hours." Justin nodded, stumbling over a stone. They both laughed as Brian pulled him back up.

"I was thinking." Justin slurred. "That my next school project should involve Liberty Avenue in some way."

"What, like an art project? Are you going to do, paint the Ave in all it's glory?" Brian asked as they managed to make it to the front door nearly twenty minutes later. "Oh please get a night shot in! You can add us in!"

"You're stoned."

"So are you." They both snorted in laughter as they waited for the elevator. Neither wanted to trust their legs to carry them up the stairs. They stumbled into the contraption when it arrived.

"I was thinking more of a creative piece for my Lit class." Justin continued. "Write a piece about how the Ave suffers from homophobes."

"I doubt very much that many Avenuers – is that even a word? – suffer." Brian managed to open the door and they stumbled in. Shoes were toed off and jackets flung onto the car stools. "They laugh it off."

"But they do get teased, and it really is our Ave." Justin complained. "Those homophobes have all of Pittsburg but they drive through our Ave like they belong there, they insult us, and we can't do anything about it?"

They stumbled up the steps and into the bedroom, where Justin fell onto the covers. Brian took the time to shed his pants and shirt before he climbed under the covers beside Justin, who was halfway to passed out.

"We'll talk about it later." Brian mumbled. "Pants off." Justin wriggled a bit then tossed the jeans to the floor on his side. Brian rolled over and tossed an arm over Justin's back, pressing their foreheads together.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~*~*~

Chapter Nine: Mother Taylor

Monday February 16 1999

Justin followed the crowd out of the building, stepping carefully and avoiding the elbows that seemed to be out for him today. Several people glanced his way and whispered, others pointed, and a few snickered.

It was yet another marvelous day at St. James, where people seemed to think that anyone different were part of a traveling circus and it was okay to point and laugh. Their ring leader was a jock named Chris Hobbs, who had a personal vendetta against Justin.

_((Flashback))_

"_Need some help?" Justin watched as Chris jumped, whirling around to face him. He leaned against the doorway, tilting his head._

"_This sucks." Chris finally said._

"_Yeah. They need you at practice." It was true, the team pretty much sucked but Chris seemed to at least not make them suck a lot._

"_How do you know they do? I thought you weren't into, like, sports and shit." Chris was eying him. Justin shrugged._

"_Some." Justin replied._

"_Yeah, well, you sure keep it a secret. I'm supposed to get all this shit cleaned up outta here." They both eyed the messy room and the sports equipment. Justin immediately grabbed a box and hefted it up._

"_Wow, you're pretty strong."_

"_It's my other secret." Justin grinned. For two hours they worked together silently. Eventually Chris flopped onto a gymnastics mat and leaned against one of the chain link dividers. Justin grabbed two cans of Coke from the cooler and tossed one to the jock._

_Chris nodded in thanks and popped the can open as Justin sat himself down next to him. They sat in silence for a minute before Chris spoke up._

"_Suzanne Shepley, big whore. She'll blow you, but she won't fuck if you're in this school. Only if you go somewhere else, preferably Catholic." Justin almost grimace – girl talk. But he played along._

"_She seemed like a dyke to me."_

"_Oh, man, she's not a dyke. She's a whore. There's a difference."_

"_So you know Mary Francis Cottallutto?" Justin nodded. "So, she comes over to interview me for the school paper about being this great athlete and shit. And it's four o'clock and my mom won't be home till six. So I tell her what a touchdown is like, and she grabs my dick."_

"_No!" Justin wanted to gag but forced himself to listen._

"_Oh, yeah, she went for it. Not only that, she unzips my fly." Chris let his leg fall and started to rub himself. Justin gulped._

"_She's got my dick and she's got all these rings on. They're cold, but her hand's warm. She's rubbing ... and rubbing. Oh, yeah. And then she's gotta go home. You know, and I'm there. And I'm..."_

"_You're hard." Justin licked his lips. Chris still had his eyes closed so Justin reached over and grabbed him firmly through the material of his pants. After a moment and when he was sure Chris wasn't going to push him away he unzipped the trousers and slid his hand in._

_Chris jumped but moaned in pleasure, so Justin curled his fingers around his dick. He slowly began to move – up, down, up. Faster and faster as Chris began to moan louder. Finally there was a strangled gasp and Justin withdrew._

"_Boys!"_

"_Shit." Chris zipped up just as the gym coach walked in._

"_Shouldn't you be working?"_

_((End Flashback))_

Justin shook his head at the memory. It had been totally stupid to do that, and to a jock in the school's athletics building. But the look on Chris' face had been well worth it.

Justin broke away from the mob and headed around the building to the stone slabs facing the streets and playground across from the school. He settled himself on one of the ledges, dangling one foot over and propping the other up as he dug through his bag for his art supplies.

He squinted into the sunlight, propping his sketch pad against his knees as he tried to find the best inanimate object to draw for his art class. He thanked god that he no longer had to wear the stupid brace Julia had given him. That was buried in Brian's closet….

Trees were rather boring, as were the cars parked in front of the building. Rocks were way out of the question as were the piles of garbage inconsiderate students had thrown near the trash bins. He finally settled on the playground in the park directly across the street, and began to move the pencil against paper.

He had roughly outlined the swing set, the monkey bars, and the slide when a soft cough sounded behind him. He nearly dropped his pencil and pad as he whirled around to see who had managed to sneak up behind him.

"Justin, wait!" He paused in mid jump as his mother gave him a pleading look.

"What?" He asked curtly, still poised to run for it. Blond hair was in disarray, he noticed, and circles stood out under her eyes. She looked like shit….

"I wanted to see." Jennifer started. "If you were okay." Justin eyed her warily. "Justin, you have to believe that I never expected this to happen."

"You thought Craig would accept everything and move on?" Justin asked incredulously. Jennifer shook her head, hand rising to cover her lips.

"I expected yelling, for you to slam a few doors….. Not for him to.."

"Slam me?" Jenn nodded slowly. Justin saw her eyes flash true regret and pain at him, so he settled himself back onto the ledge.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him." She whispered. "I tried."

"He would have only hurt you." Justin said to stop her from blaming herself. "And I goaded him when I shouldn't have." He quirked a grin at her. "I never knew when to shut my big mouth."

"That didn't give him the right to hurt you." Jenn said with conviction. "Are you all right?" She asked again.

"All healed." Justin confirmed. They stared at each other in silence. "I missed you. And Molly." He admitted.

"We miss you, too." Jenn smiled. "Where… are… do you have a place to stay?" Justin tilted his head. "I tried to find you earlier to ask but you weren't here…" She trailed off.

"I didn't for a few days – I slept in the park." Justin admitted. Before Jenn could open her mouth he continued. "But Emmett, Deb, and the guys found me. I stayed with Deb for a night, then went home with Brian." She lowered her gaze. "They're all nice people, mom."

"I don't doubt that." She said it with such conviction that Justin had to believe her. "Maybe some day I'll get to meet them." Justin smiled. "I have to go to work. Can I stop by again some time?"

"What about Craig?" Justin asked.

"He won't know." Justin nodded. Jenn gave him a hopeful smile. He opened his arms and let her hug him tightly. "I love you."

"You too, mom." She patted his back and released him. One last smile and she was gone, down the steps and towards her car. Justin returned his gaze to the sketch pad and picked it up.

He was just about done with the sketch when someone else slid into the nook. He glanced up at Daphne, who smiled at him. "Was that you mom I saw a little while ago?" She asked. Justin nodded. "What did she want?"

"To ask where I was staying, how I was doing. She looks like shit."

"I don't blame her. I bet she's been having a hard time with your dad since you left." Justin nodded, closing his book. "What did she say when she heard you were staying with Brian?"

"Nothing. She wants to meet them though, or so she says." Justin hugged his knees to his chest. "I don't know if that would go over very well."

"Why not?"

"Do I have to explain it?" Justin asked with a grin. "Debbie and her PFLAG speech will just about scare her away, if Emmett doesn't first, Brian will shock her socks off with his attitude and bad mouth, Ted will charm her, Michael will bore her, and Vic…" He trailed off, shrugging.

"I think it would be an amusing event." Daphne agreed. They stared at each other and laughed.

(Brian's Office)

Brian was just settling down to tweak some kinks out of his latest ad when his office door popped open to admit a determined bottle-blond holding a stuffed duffel bag. He blinked as she set it down on his glass desk. Before he could open his mouth, she was speaking.

"Are you Brian Kinney?" She asked. Brian nodded warily, wondering if he should hit the security button. "It took me a while to track you down, and now that I have I don't know if I did the right thing…." She paused.

"Can I help you?" Brian asked, inching a finger towards the call button.

"I'm Jennifer Taylor." She introduced. "Justin's mom." Brian blinked in surprise, letting his hand fall away from the call button. "Ok, so… his clothes, his sketching stuff, shoes, underwear…" She rummaged through the duffel. "Oh, "Yellow Submarine" it's his favorite. He used to watch it a million times."

"Uhm…" Brian leaned back, eyebrow popping up.

"Oh, uhm, check." She held out a slip of paper that Brian hesitantly took.

"What for?"

"Justin's an expensive kid. He eats like a football player, goes through clothes faster than I can buy him, and he's always needing stuff for school." Brian set the check down, giving her a confused look.

"Could you please tell me what you're doing here?" He finally asked as she fidgeted.

"What do you mean?"

"In my office, giving me some of Justin's things?" Brian glanced at the duffel. "And more than a week after he was thrown out." Jennifer suddenly looked away.

"I only jut managed to gather some of his things, Craig's been out of control." She mumbled. "I saw Justin at school today and he said he was staying with you…" Brian nodded in confirmation. "I would have given it to him but he would have had to carry it… I hope you don't mind me barging in."

"Not so much." Brian leaned back in his office chair. "Though you could have dropped it off at the loft." Jennifer tilted her head. "He didn't give you an address…" Brian mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"It's best he didn't. If Craig found anything like that….." Brian nodded in understanding. "Plus I couldn't drive off after my shift without him noticing."

"Well, it isn't a hard place to find. It's right on the corner of...." He rattled off some street names. Brian eyed the check.

"I can offer the same every week." Jennifer spoke up. "I have enough and Craig won't notice…" But Brian shook his head.

"Justin works at the Liberty Diner on Liberty Ave." He revealed. "He makes enough to pay for his own stuff, plus contribute a bit to the rent at our Loft." Jennifer gave him a surprised look. "This can give him a littler extra for clothes, but we won't need any more." Brian said gently.

"Oh, well.. thank you." She smiled. Brian nodded and tucked the check into his pocket. "He was right: you are a nice person." Brian choked back a laugh and settled for a thankful nod. "I wish he'd have introduced us sooner."

"There's always time to get acquainted." Brian offered.

"I have to get back to work." Jennifer said after a moment. "Please, watch out for him?"

"Have been since I met him." Brian revealed. "Don't know why, though." He added under his breath.

"Make sure he takes his allergy meds, does his home work, and gets to school on time." Brian rolled his eyes but nodded. "And tell him that I love him?" She was out the door seconds later, leaving Brian to shake his head in wonder.

"Now I know where he gets it from."

TBC

Thanks to all the reviewers! If you're just reading the updates please note that i did change the dates on the tops of the pages to make it seem like time went by quicker.


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~

Chapter Ten: Encounter with a Bully

Wednesday February 18 1999

Wednesday's were the only day of the week that Brian was unavailable to give Justin a ride to the Diner for work after school let out. Business meetings galore and, as Brian called them, The Death Dinners with the Boss. Justin smirked to himself: his older lover could be such a child sometimes….

"Justin!" Justin froze, eyes wide as a compact silver car pulled up beside him. Unlike the first name call at school the other day, this voice did not belong to the nicer half of his parents.

He was only ten minutes away from the Diner, he could see the end of Liberty Ave… why the fuck was Craig so close to fag land? "Justin!" Justin turned to peer into the car window after collecting himself.

"I wasn't aware that you wanted to ever see me again." He said calmly, ignoring the glances his father kept shooting towards the Ave.

"I want you to get in the car." Justin snorted. "Now."

"Absolutely not." Justin straightened up and prepared to walk towards the Avenue. He could hear his father curse and fumble: the car went still and the door swung open. "Shit." Before he could bolt the man was in front of him, eyes livid.

"You will get into that car." Justin edged back. "You are MY son and you are not old enough to decide for yourself."

"Sixteen is the age of consent, and I am not getting into the car with a psycho child beater." Justin raised his voice, hoping that someone would take pity and bail him out. Craig rushed forward in anger and fear, bumping Justin roughly into the car door as he raised a hand to cover his mouth.

"You will shut your mouth and do as your told!" Craig hissed, digging his fingers into Justin's cheek. Justin flinched and squirmed. Craig glanced around – Justin just knew what would be coming if there was no one around….

And sure enough Craig used his elbow as a bludgeon to the side of Justin's head, dropping him to the sidewalk hard enough to bruise his knees. Thankfully he wasn't too close to the curb or he probably would have twisted something again and busted a lip on the sidewalk. "Get up and get in the car."

"No…" Justin groaned, touching the side of his head tenderly. There would be a bruise there come tomorrow morning. He just knew it. Hands pulled at the back of his shirt and hefted him up, pushing him against the car. The door was opened and he was pushed roughly into it, his head slamming rather painfully into the frame.

"Is there a problem here?' Oh praise God, Justin thought. That voice sounded just like….

"Emmett!" Justin gasped, struggling in his fathers grip to turn and look at the other man. Craig tightened his grip around Justin's neck.

"Sunshine, sweetie!"

"You keep your fairy ass out of my business!" Craig growled. Justin squirmed.

"Oh I don't think so you brute! Let him go." Emmett had pushed into Craig's personal space. Justin could feel Craig recoil in disgust. "Before I show you why they call us 'screaming faggots.'" Justin managed to wriggle out of Craig's grasp, and ducked away to stand behind Emmett.

"Justin, get back here!" Justin stood, trembling, as Emmett backed away. Craig glared hatefully at the thin man that wouldn't move away, then finally slammed the door and stalked to the other side. "This isn't over!"

"Burn in hell you child abuser!" Emmett returned. Craig got in and started the car. He peeled out and Justin sighed in relief. "Now that was one angry man." Justin let out a snort, trying to will his knees to stop shaking. Emmett was now facing him. "Oh sweetie, did he do that to you?"

"He never could take no for an answer." Justin flinched away from the hand that brushed against his temple.

"Well let's get you to the Diner and clean you up." An arm slid around his shoulders and Justin reached up to touch his forehead where he had slammed into the door frame. It came away sticky with blood.

"Shit." He let Emmett lead him to Liberty Ave and into the corner Diner. Thankfully it wasn't one of the busy hours of the day so only a few people saw him stumbling around with Emmett.

"What the hell happened?" Debbie, unfortunately, was one of them and was blocking their path, hands on her hips. Then she was ushering them into the back, picking up a towel on the way. "Move your hands." Justin let her pull his hands away from his forehead and winced as she wiped the blood from his face.

"Thanks." Justin whispered as she pulled out a good sized medical kit. He settled on a bar stool and Emmett stood behind him, a comforting hand resting on one shoulder. Debbie pulled out a packet of medicated wipes and a packet of butterfly bandages.

"What happened?" Debbie asked again as she cleaned up the cut, smeared some gel on it, and then deftly applied three of the butterfly bandages. "And don't tell me you ran into a door." Justin snorted.

"Okay then. I was pushed into a door." Debbie gave him a look, so Emmett spoke up.

"It's true. Some guy – you're father? – was pushing him around. I was there when he tried to shove Justin into the car. His head slammed on the top frame." Justin nodded.

"What the hell is your dad doing this close to hell?" Debbie asked, touching the side of his head where he knew a bruise was beginning to form. Justin shrugged and snickered. "How hard did he hit you?"

"Dropped me like a sack of potatoes." Justin confirmed. Debbie was on her knees in an instant, pulling up the legs of his pants. "Hey!"

"Hush up, I'm not at all interested in blond twinkie knees." Justin grumbled as she revealed skinned and bruised knees. Immediately she had the packet of wipes and the gel ready and Justin grit his teeth as she thoroughly cleaned the scrapes. "All set."

"Thanks." She let his pants fall back into place and stood up. The shakes had subsided and he was now just tired.

"Your dad is one angry man Sunshine." Emmett spoke up minutes later. "Even MY parents weren't that bad."

"My mom's cool – I talked to her at school the other day. I guess my dad's still a bit off put by the whole thing." Justin shrugged.

"Well how do we keep him away?" Emmett asked, glancing at Debbie. "We can't keep you in Babylon all day and night!" Justin grinned at the thought. "And we can't not let you go to school – Brian would disagree."

"So would i. I like my art classes." Justin agreed.

"We could ask Mel what our options are." Debbie suggested. "She's a lawyer, she could probably do something to help." Justin made a face.

"I think involving the law would make things even worse." Justin finally said. "But if he approaches me threateningly again I'll consider it." Debbie nodded.

"Are you good to work tonight?" Debbie finally asked. "Forget it." She said when Justin was about to confirm he was okay to work. "Emmett is going to walk you to the loft and stay with you until Brian gets back. You can have the day off."

"But…"

"Honey, you were just elbowed in the head and slammed into a car." Emmett slid his arms around his shoulders. "You're still shaking." Justin tried to suppress the fine tremors he couldn't seem to shake. "Let me walk you home."

"I can give you an extra shift next week." Debbie offered. Justin finally nodded in agreement. "Stay here for a while then head back. If you see that asshole again then scream like the fag you are and high tail it somewhere safe." She disappeared out into the front and Justin laughed.

"Should I call Brian?" Emmett asked. "Ask him to come home early?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be fine. I don't want to bother The Death Dinner." Emmett snickered with him. He slid off the stool, wobbled for a second, then let Emmett lead him out. They waved to Debbie on the way out. They accepted the lemon bars she held out and made their way off of Liberty Ave.

Every couple of minutes Justin or Emmett would glance around for Craig or the silver car. Justin led the way through back alleys, ignoring Emmett's remarks about his paranoia. The last thing he needed was for Craig to learn the address to their Loft! They finally made it with no incidents and rode the elevator up to the top floor.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I do not know how to cook chicken parm, so pretend it's right! Also, sorry for the lack of updates - i just started classes again this week, so it's been crazy. I'll try to update twice a week MINIMUM.

~*~*~

Chapter Eleven: Jennifer Taylor Comes to Dinner

Friday February 20 1999

"Brian, for the last time: I'm fine!" Justin was getting agitated, and he let his older lover know it. Brian was looking rather put out at the tell off, but also pissed off with Craig. "It was two days ago."

"And your bruise looks worse." Justin frowned. "I'm just worried. What if you have a concussion?"

"My head is harder than his elbow. He's probably the one with cracked bones. I haven't passed out, I'm not dizzy, and it barely hurts unless you poke it." Justin demonstrated, wincing. Brian rolled his eyes. "Now can you please leave me be so I can cook?" He motioned to the food spread over the counter.

He was trying to make chicken parmesan for the dinner date they had set up with his mother. The only help he had was from an old cookbook he uncovered from above the fridge.

"Can I at least help?" Brian asked. Justin eyed him warily: they both knew Brian couldn't cook worth shit unless it was boiling noodles, popping a ready made dinner into the micro, or re-heating leftovers.

"Set the table." Justin finally allowed, turning back to the chicken fizzling away in the frying pan. He stirred the noodles, flipped the sauce around, then stood back and let Brian collect the dishes and silverware needed.

"I still can't believe your mother found my office and dropped your shit off with me instead of giving it to you." Brian said as he began to set the table. "Shocked the hell out of me. She was practically waving your underwear in my face."

"I'm sure she did. She can be quite…. Demanding." Brian gave him a look. "Yes, a lot like me." He agreed. "Molly and I both got that from her. We get out short tempers from Craig." Brian smirked.

"So the drama queen came from the Taylor side of the family." Justin nodded. "He would love to hear that, I'm sure."

"Don't you dare do anything!" Justin brandished the wooden spoon at him, barely missing flinging sauce everywhere. "I'm trying to avoid conflict, not start it." Brian flopped into the leather chaise with a sigh, leaning his head back. "I really don't want to involve the cops."

"Should have the first time he beat you up." Brian mumbled. Justin lowered his gaze. "Sorry, but it's true." Justin drained the noodles in silence, and then slid them into a large bowl. "Is your sister coming?"

"No. Mom wants to meet you properly first, probably to make sure you aren't too bad of an influence for my sister." Justin smirked. "So play nicely." He tossed a noodle at Brian, laughing when it landed on his chin.

"I'm not the one playing with my food." He slurped the noodle up. "Now, I willingly play with…"

"Don't even start!" Justin poured the sauce into the noodle bowl and stirred. "Or finish." He added as Brian smirked. "Now go put a shirt on and button your pants." Brian grumbled and disappeared into the bedroom.

The panels were all slid shut and a curtain was pulled over the doorway– Justin's idea to give them at least a hint of privacy if they wanted it. That and if there was no door, real or no, his mom would insist on seeing the bedroom in full and you never knew what was sticking out for all eyes to see.

"I unlocked the other bathroom door." Brian said as he came back out, buttoning a charcoal shirt. "And locked the one in our bedroom." Justin nodded, carrying the bowl over to the table and clunking it down. A lid was lowered to keep the heat in.

"Good. Is everything put away just in case?" Brian nodded, now tucking his shirt into his jeans. The down stairs buzzer went off twice and Bran quickly keyed Jennifer in. Justin added the chicken patties to the bowl of noodles and sauce, and set the fresh rolls out. A few last minute touch ups found Jenn at their door, knocking.

Justin was the one to answer the door while Brian leaned against the counter. He watched Justin show her in and watched as she glanced around the Loft in surprise. "I have to admit, this is much nicer than I pictured. No offence, but when Justin told me I only heard the 'one bedroom' and 'loft' part. Brought me back to my college days when I was 23 and living with a room mate…."

"Ah, the good old times." Brian joked as Justin hung her coat up. "I never could deal with a room mate up until Justin here – he and Mikey are the only two that can put up with me."

"Oh I'm sure you can't be as bad as Justin!" She made her way to the dinner table while Brian laughed. Justin gave her a mock-glare as he followed behind her. "He's an absolute bear in the mornings…" They all took their seats at the table while Brian filled up their wine glasses and dished out some of the food. "He was a horrible morning person – couldn't get any decent words out of him before ten."

"Mooom." Justin tried to divert their conversation, but gave up when it was clear that his mom and Brian were both a bit more comfortable if they talked about meaningless things. Meaningless, embarrassing things.

"One time he – oh, this is good food Justin! – managed to swat his father in the face with his sleep shorts when Craig went in to wake him up." Jennifer revealed. "Knocked Craig back into his fish tank… I don't know who was more surprised! Or why" Justin winced at that memory – his fish died days later, probably because of the large hand that crashed into the water and nearly squashed him.

"Try sleeping in the same bed as him when you're trying to get up for work." Brian shook his head. Justin groaned – he knew exactly what was coming. "If he doesn't storm off to sleep on the couch then he storms in and flushes the toilet while I'm showering. If he's in a particularly bad mood…" Brian faked a shudder. "Let's just say I fused the shower head to the wall and had to buy a new suit."

"I can see him doing something like that." Jenn agreed, looking only slightly off put at the revelation that they slept together. "I have to say, he was like that when he was born too. I thanked God because I was one of the few mothers that could sleep in past seven!" Justin swallowed his last noodle with a sigh. Brian's eyes were glinting as his mom continued to talk about his youth, and Justin just knew he would be hearing about it later.

Finally Jenn seemed to gather the courage to ask: "How do you work things out around here?" Justin and Brian glanced at each other. "Are you boyfriends? Room mates? What about work, and school?" Brian nodded to Justin for an explanation.

"We… what we are is complicated." Justin began. "We aren't boyfriends – I would say more 'friends with benefits' or maybe room mates." Jenn frowned. "It isn't a conventional relationship – as Brian says I'm too young to decide to settle down with an older man. And he's not the type to give in to 'foolish ideas like love.'"

"Oh."

"Jenn, I don't deny that I'm a man-whore." Brian spoke up. "I trick quite a bit, I cruise other guys. But I don't hide the fact from Justin. He does the same thing. I don't want to tie myself into a relationship, though I assure you that I DO care about Justin in my own way." Justin and Brian shared a smile.

"We've worked things out: we have rules. I help pay rent. When I graduate and decide what I want to do with my life then we agreed to re-visit the idea of settling down together if we haven't move on." Justin admitted. Brian nodded. "We care about each other but as he said, neither of us are really ready for that kind of commitment. We're free to find other options."

"I suppose that makes sense." Jenn finally said. "What rules?" She asked curiously. Justin tilted his head at her. "I want to make sure my baby is being taken care of." She said defensively.

"Well, first up gets first shower. Clean up your own messes." Brian rattled off.

"We're on our own for breakfast and lunch but I make dinner, Brian does dishes! Call if you won't be back for dinner."

"We have to agree upon guests – no surprises – and gone by midnight. Justin buys his own junk food."

"In by Midnight on weeknights and by three on weekends. No tricks in the loft unless prearranged, note on door if spur of moment."

"No sleep overs. No rule changes." Brian finished. Jen blinked.

"Oh, and homework must be done immediately and I can't skip on my job unless I'm puking." Justin added. Those two rules were new additions after they agreed to Babylon weekends.

The dinner finished without a hitch, and Brian helped clear off the table while Justin loaded everything into the dishwasher. Jenn stood by in a comfortable silence. "Thank you for inviting me here tonight."

"It's our pleasure." The dishes taken care of, Justin and Brian stood side by side as Jenn smiled at them.

"We'll have to do things together more often." Justin nodded. "But I should head home before Craig gets there." She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." Justin interrupted, moving to hug her.

"You can't make excuses for Craig's actions. He's missing out on a wonderful kid and that's his problem." Brian agreed. Jenn nodded.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Justin's Pendant: .

Emmett's Pendant: .

~*~*~

Chapter Twelve: Babylon Brawl

Friday March 6 1999

Friday night, at last! Last minute reports on both ends kept them from Babylon the previous weekend, and the dinner date with Jenn the weekend before, so both Brian and Justin were ready for a little bit of tension relief.

Brian was in the shower, scrubbing off and loosening muscles. Justin was already dressed to kill in an outfit Brian bought for him – silver mesh top, black leather pants, and boots to die for.

"Brian!" Justin whined just as the shower turned off. "I'll leave without you!"

"And be stuck waiting outside because I'm not with you to get you in?" Justin, who hadn't been able to get a club membership yet, cursed. Finally Brian came out, barefoot and buttoning his shimmering silver shirt over a pair of black jeans. "Besides, I have something to complete that outfit."

"Brian." Justin shook his head as Brian pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "What did I tell you about buying me stuff?"

"Not to?" Justin snorted but accepted the small box. "It wasn't expensive." Justin popped the box open to reveal a silver pendant with a black etched male symbol, tied to a dark leather strip. Justin snorted in laughter – elegant yet tacky at the same time. He let Brian pluck it out of the box and tied it around his neck.

"Thanks." He let Brian engulf him in a hug. "Now go finish dressing." He pushed Brian in the direction of his shoes, fingering the pendant. Brian had tied it just so that the bottom brushed his shirt.

Justin was the first out the door when Brian was finally ready, and he could hear Brian sliding the door shut as he hopped down the steps. He waited for Brian out on the sidewalk, then looped an arm around his waist as they walked – neither were every really big on driving after these nights now that they went all out on the only nights they could.

It wasn't too long of a walk – fifteen minutes on their way down, and thirty back (usually doubled because of their questionable state.) By the time they made it, Emmett was waiting for them. Justin immediately caught sight of the bright pendant hanging around his neck and smirked: Brian must have picked one up for Emmett as well, maybe even the others', or pointed them in the right direction.

"I was wondering if you were coming." Emmett danced after them into the club.

"We wouldn't miss it more than twice in a row." Justin said as they made a beeline for the bar. Brian was already fumbling for the bullet in his pocket, and had their drinks waiting for them by the time they got there. Justin downed his glass in two swallows while Emmett sipped on his. Brian took a hit off the bullet before offering it to Justin. Their drinks were refilled.

"Let's dance." Brian swung him out from the bar, they waved at Emmett who winked at them, and then they were dancing in time with the thump-thump of the music. All the stresses of that week – work, school – melted away as they danced. Before long they were separated, wandering to the backroom with their respective tricks.

As usual they positioned themselves not too far away from one another – none of their tricks ever mentioned anything about their odd positioning, and they had to have noticed. Justin wasn't even sure why they did it and Brian sure as hell wouldn't have given an answer if he had one. Justin shrugged, pushing the thought to the back of his mind for the time being.

Brian was off and back on the dance floor just as Justin was returning the blowjob favor to his own trick. He rolled a condom over the swollen shaft before his mouth followed. He bobbed his head almost in time to the thumping music from the dance floor before swallowing once.

The man was a goner. Justin helped peel off the condom and toss it towards the trash bin, then zipped the man up. They kissed one last time before Justin danced away. Brian was just pulling another trick in and they exchanged knowing smirks. Justin joined Emmett for a quick dance – it was always fun to dance with Emmett – before he meshed with another trick and found himself heading back to the backroom.

(Hours Later)

Justin leaned on Brian for support. Brian leaned on Emmett. Emmett leaned on Ted – go figure the accountant was the most sober of the bunch and had stayed that way through the night. The cool air was quickly sobering the other three up, though, and was driving away the bliss of the drugs.

All four weaved back and forth, though most of it was now for show (and for fun), as they exited the club in the fine hours of Saturday morning. The music could still be heard echoing through the alley as they made their way to Ted's company compact.

"Where did we go wrong

Where did we lose our faith

My brother is in need

But can he depend on me

Do you think if one of you tried"

Ted fumbled with the keys as Emmett leaned against the car beside him. Justin pulled away from the group to wait on the other side of the car, while Brian stretched kinks out of his back.

"Maybe you could find

A better friend than any other

If you gave more than you took

Life could be so good

Come on and try

Now's the time"

No one noticed the middle age man heading towards them until his fist was buried in Brian's stomach and Brian was doubled over. "Pervert!" Brian dropped like a stone when an elbow connected with the back of his head.

"Brian!" Justin was around the car and pulling the man off of Brian within seconds. "Get off, get the fuck off!" Emmett was helping Brian to his feet and Ted was watching in silence.

"'cause you're free

To do what you want to do

You've got to live your life

Do what you want to do"

"This is it." The man was saying. Emmett held Brian back, whispering:

"Stop, it's his dad." Brian froze as Justin stood directly in between him and Craig, shaking like a leaf.

"I will not continue to play games with you." Craig was saying, eyes burning. "You have a choice to make. Either you come home with me and put this nonsense behind us or you never come home again."

"Do what you want

Do what you want to do"

"Fuck!" Brian swung back out of Emmett's hold, running his hands through his hair before turning back to Justin. Craig was offering Justin his home back, and Brian knew that Justin wanted his father back in his life…. But would he be willing to sacrifice Brian and the others for it?

Justin lowered his gaze, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he glanced back at Brian – hazel eyes told him: it's your choice. He smiled reassuringly at his older lover before turning his gaze back to his father. "Never again." He finally answered.

"Excuse me?" Brian pushed past Emmett to stand by Justin's side, placing a comforting hand at the small of his back. Justin took a deep shuddering breath.

"Are we all strangers

Does anyone really care

Deep down we're all the same

Trying to hide our pain

You think you can never trust another

'cause they're all out to get ya"

"Why the fuck would I go home with someone who would rather see me dead?" Justin asked harshly. "With someone who beat me up when he should have ignored what his son was saying and re-visited the matter after we'd all calmed down?"

"How was I supposed to respond to that filth you were spouting!?" Craig asked, voice raised.

"You sure as hell aren't supposed to beat your own flesh and blood up for saying things you didn't want to hear!" Emmett spoke up, his normally open and expression filled face now closed and twisted into a hate-filled expression. Ted was nodding along silently as they stood in unified support slightly behind Justin and Brian.

"We have to live in this world together

If we open up our hearts

Love can finally start

Come on and try

Now's the time"

"What the fuck do you people know about what happens in normal homes?" Craig sneered.

"Compared to what goes on in yours, I'd say ours are the most the normal!" Brian growled. "Me, Justin, Ted, Emmet, Mikey, Deb, Vic… at least we all care about one another and we don't go around beating each other up for speaking what's on our minds." Craig froze in shock. "We may be fags but we've got the love thing down – if we're abnormal now what does that say about you?"

Craig glanced at each one of them before turning on his heels and marching out, pushing his way through a group of Babylonians that had stopped to watch the conflict. Justin melted against Brian as soon as Craig was out of sight, relying on the older man and his friends to steer him towards and into the car.

"'cause you're free

To do what you want to do

You've got to live your life

Do what you want to do"

"Fuck that was tense." Emmett said as soon as they were safely in the sedan. "The nerve of him coming all the way to Babylon to make you choose…"

"I honestly didn't think he'd make it this far." Justin said shakily. "And at night, when everyone's at their.. best." The group let out small chuckles that seemed to tone the tension down a bit.

"I'm proud of you for standing up to him like that." Brian whispered. "That had to have hurt." Justin nodded, leaning against Brian's chest.

"Bridge when you're down and you're

Feeling bad

Everybody has left you sad

Feels like no one will pull you through

It's your life whatcha gonna do

Make that change let's start today

Get outta bed get on your way

Don't be scared your dream's right there

You want it reach for it"

"I'm glad you were there to ground me." Justin murmered. "All of you. It made my answer all the easier to give." The car came to a stop. Brian glanced out to see that they were at the loft, so he popped himself out and pulled Justin along. He thanked Ted for the ride and the pair trudged up the stairs.

"'cause you're free

To do what you want to do

You've got to live your life

Do what you want to do

Do what you want

Do what you want to do"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~*~*~

Chapter Thirteen: The Big Apple?

Saturday March 21 1999

Justin watched Brian pace out of the corner of his eye. He was trying – key word trying – to get his math homework for the week finished, but the sight of the older man pacing in nothing but a pair of Armani work pants and a cell phone (glued to his ear) was proving to be more distracting that anything.

"Brian, if you're going to pace like that could you please do it where I can't see you?" He finally asked, erasing the error he made on one of the problems. "It's distracting. You made me mix up by positive and negative signs."

"They fucking put me on hold." Instead of taking his pacing into the bedroom like Justin had hoped he would do, Brian collapsed on one of the bar stools. Justin rolled his eyes: at least the guy wasn't moving anymore. "And how can I be blamed for you not marking things properly?"

"It's a business. They're supposed to do that when you're trying to talk to one of the big shots. And your bare chest is distracting for anyone." Justin pointed out. Brian scowled.

"I AM one of the big shots! I fucking work there!" Justin smirked. "If Ryder doesn't get his ass on this phone I'll go down there myself and…" He trailed off into mumbles, promising much pain and possibly death for his boss.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Justin asked, abandoning his math work for a minute. "You came home the other day all excited and worked up, and now you're about ready to combust."

"I didn't want to say anything until I knew for sure that it was a possibility." Brian mumbled, suddenly looking away and unsure. Justin frowned. "It's a slim possibility, a very slim one, but…"

"Just tell me." Brian sucked his lips in.

"If Ryder gets this campaign then there's a very slim chance that the company will want to work with us in a more personal setting." Brian said slowly. Justin tilted his head. "They're based in NYC and don't really want to fly up here every month or so to go over the ads."

"So?"

"It's possible that I may be… promoted to partner." Brian revealed. Justin grinned happily.

"That's great though!" His smile faded as Brian glanced away. "What's the catch?" He asked finally, not liking how Brian fiddled nervously with the button of his jeans.

"I would probably be transferred to NYC to head a new branch of the firm." Justin sucked in a breath. No wonder Brian was nervous! Transfer to New York City… "It's a big opportunity, and even if I don't get this promotion or we don't win this campaign there's another offer in for me to transfer to a different company down there."

"Oh." Justin didn't know what to say. They sat in silence, Justin fiddling with his pencil. Brian's attention snapped back to his cell phone and Justin tuned him out. He pulled out the envelope he had gotten in the mail earlier that day: from Pittsburg Institute of Fine Arts.

He had applied a week ago, both to attend in a year AND to take extra classes through his final year at school – a little early as he had another two months before the Prom and a whole other year before graduation even though he WAS old enough to decide for himself– but hadn't told anyone just in case he didn't get in. Now he wasn't sure if he wanted to open it.

What if Brian decided to take the offer and move to NYC? Or what if he was promoted and was transferred there? Brian had always wanted to live in the Big Apple – always talked about the nightlife, the rush, the people… the job, the experience.

But where would that leave Justin? They weren't married or anything like that. They weren't even lovers, really: Justin had yet to even ask Brian their standing on relationships because Brian had already told him months ago and he was pretty sure it hadn't changed.

"_I don't want to tie you down and quite frankly I'm not ready to tie myself down. But after you graduate and figure out your future, after you've had some time on Liberty Ave and meet other people – ask me again if we're still hanging out."_

Justin tilted his head in thought: he was graduating in two months, he knew he wanted to go to PIFA, he knew he wanted to do something in art, and he had some time on Liberty Ave. He loved their nights out and didn't mind tricking together, but to be honest he wanted something more than that. Something committing. But did Brian? Was Brian ready, or even willing, to give it up or at least try to?

"What you got there?" Justin jumped. Brian was off the phone and now standing beside him.

"How'd the call go?" Justin asked instead, sliding the envelope to the side.

"We got the campaign but Ryder's sending someone else up to NYC: someone with less ties to this place, apparently he doesn't really want me to leave the main agency yet." Justin could hear the disappointment in Brian's voice as he moved to the bedroom. "But I'm still waiting on that one lead – I might just get up there yet." Before he could stop it, Justin voiced his question out loud.

"What about me?" Brian froze mid-step, then turned back to Justin. The look on his face told Justin all he needed to know: Brian hadn't even thought about him. Justin let his head droop.

"Justin…"

"No. What am I to you Brian? A friend? Lover? Some kid who won't leave you the fuck alone?"

"You… we're…." Friends with benefits didn't seem to cover what they were anymore. "When you last asked me I said friends with benefits."

"I guess it didn't change." Brian ran his hands through his hair.

"Justin, I told you before – I wasn't ready to commit then! I'm only…"

"You're 26 soon! You have a son! You have a well paying job and you have…." He wanted to say 'you have me' but Brian seemed to get the picture. "Most men would be married by now, would have settled down. What's so wrong with that?" Justin asked softly.

"Justin…"

"Why do you like tricking? Is it the adventure? Not know who you're fucking? The rush? I felt it, every time we went out. And I agree that it's fun, but why does it have to be something you live your life around?" At this Brian looked stumped. "You told me: graduate, figure your life out, spend time on the Ave. And I've done two of those three things. In another couple of months it'll be all three I've done."

"Justin…." Justin raised an eyebrow. "I don't know if I have the answers that you want." He began.

"Try me. And don't give me the whole 'we're fags, we're not like them' thing you seem to enjoy spouting off. I know it isn't true." Brian pouted. "If you don't want to give the long answer, a short one would be good."

"I'm too scared." Brian finally said, glancing away. Justin tilted his head, and then it clicked.

"Not every relationship is like your parents'." Brian shrugged. "You don't need to forget about each time or not ask names just because you don't want the same thing to happen to you." Justin stood and padded over to wrap his arms around Brian, anger all but forgotten.

"I don't know if I want to chance that."

"I understand that." Justin whispered. "But would you be willing to try something? Anything? With me?" Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's shoulders. "You're already so good to me, we care about each other, and we have a good time! The only difference between our situation and, say, Lindsay and Melanie… is that we trick."

"You want me to give that up?" Justin could almost hear the wheels turning in Brian's head. He was uncertain, but Justin could read his face like a book – and it spoke volumes.

"Just the tricking. I love our Babylon nights, and I don't mind a bit of public perversion… but maybe we could try to not let other's be a part of that?" Justin knew he was begging.

But he couldn't help it – he wanted to know if it were possible.

Brian didn't answer. Thoughts were flying through his mind almost too quickly to grasp: Could he give that up? The physical release, no commitments, no questions? Could he give Justin what he wanted? Did he want to? He'd been doing it for so long already… but Justin had valid points even beyond his own wants.

Gus was around now, and what would happen to HIM if Brian ended up with HIV/AIDS or if a trick turned into a dangerous stalker? And what would happen to his job if something like that were to come up?

He looked back on the time since Justin had moved in: the only nights he tricked were Fridays and Saturdays now, and he had enjoyed going into work without a hangover. He enjoyed early nights, later mornings, and the –dare he say it – loving sex he and Justin shared.

"What about NYC?" Brian finally asked softly, bringing their attention back to the original question. "If I have the opportunity…"

"Other question first." Justin poked him. Brian sighed. "I'm just asking: Could we try? We'll compromise, if you want. Like we did with Babylon nights. No more tricking in front of each other – even though we both know why we do it – and no more in the Loft. We cut down gradually –as it is we only do it on weekends and occasionally weeknights – and when you're ready for full commitment we'll take that step."

Finally, Brian nodded. "Weekends only, then." He agreed bright smile he got in response almost blinded him, and the arms around his waist tightened a bit.

"Then as far as NYC goes… I'll have to join you."

"You would do that?" Brian asked in surprise.

"I wouldn't be leaving behind any more than you: we practically share the same family! I'll just apply to a few of the art schools near the city after I write PIFA back…" He trailed off at the look Brian was giving him.

"You applied to PIFA?" Brain was suddenly at the desk, grabbing the envelope that had all but been forgotten. Justin cringed as it was ripped open. Then Brian was barreling into him and swinging him around. "You smart little shit! You got in!"

"Brain, put me down! Brian!" Justin couldn't help but laugh. Brian set him down and they shared a glance. "We'll decide on what to do after you find out if the deal went through."

"Deal."

TBC

Sorry if this is so late! I'm throwing around a few other ideas for new stories, plus working on the sequels to this one (in addition to home work and tests...)


	14. Chapter 14

~*~*~

Chapter Fourteen: The Big 2-6 Meets the King of Babylon

Saturday March 27 1999

"Can you believe it's been a year already?" Justin glanced up from the cup of coffee he was pouring for Brian.

"Since when?" He asked, replacing the coffee pot and leaning against the back counter. Three voices answered him.

"King of Babylon contest."

"Brian's birthday."

"What they said." Justin blinked, glancing from Michael to Emmett and then to Ted. Brian was smirking, until Justin whacked his shoulder with an angry scowl.

"Why didn't you tell me today was your birthday!?" Brian rubbed his shoulder. "And what's the King of Babylon contest?" He turned to Emmett.

"I can't tell you why Brian didn't tell you – other than we know he hates parties or celebrating it – but the contest is held every year."

"Guys sign up to dance in front of all of Babylon, and then we watchers get to vote." Michael spoke up. Justin blinked. "Kind of like stripping. It's always a big deal when it comes around, but after it happens no one can seem to remember anything about it!"

Ted immediately spoke up, rambling on about last years winner and something about a birthmark on the guy's inner thigh. Justin blinked at him, then turned to Brian who was snorting into his mug of coffee. "Who cares about a bunch of steroid gym bunnies dancing around in their shorts?"

"Considering you fucked all of last years contestants… you?" Debbie was smirking while Justin shivered.

"God, who would do that?" He asked.

"What, fuck Brian? Who wouldn't!"

"No, I mean stripping in front of all of those people!" Justin gave Michael a look while Brian rolled his eyes.

"For a grand and a trip to the Bahamas? A lot of guys." Ted answered. Justin shrugged. "So who's up for going?" Emmett cracked a grin and waved while Justin snorted and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Justin?" Justin nodded. "We're in."

"I'm in – and I'm bringing a friend." Ted said with a small grin. Gazes turned to Michael. "So what about you and Dr. Dave?" Referring to the chiropractor Michael had been seeing lately. Justin hadn't met him yet but Brian couldn't stand the man much. Justin tacked it down to not liking that there was actually someone in the group almost as successful as he was!

"I don't know, it's kinda late." Michael hedged. "He may not want to go."

"It's understandable." Justin spoke up. "If it weren't a big deal Brian and I wouldn't be going – we both have to be up early." Michael was staring at him in shock. "What? I have school, Brian has work!"

"It was a part of our agreement." Brian agreed when Michael turned to look at him. "Come on, you can't be dull enough to have noticed that I haven't been going to Babylon every night since Justin moved in with me!"

"We thought you went without us." Ted said. Emmett shrugged. "So you have a curfew?" Ted asked, intrigued.

"Midnight on weekdays and as of recently none on weekends." Justin revealed as he breezed past with a bin of dirty dishes. Michael made a face.

"Well I for one am glad both of you boys are taking initiative and actually showing some maturity." Debbie spoke up. "It's about time in your case." She said to Brian, who scowled at her. "So when are you gonna get this guy to settle down?" She asked Justin.

"He already has, sort of." Brian grumbled before Justin could answer. All eyes turned to him.

"Brian agreed to a few things." Justin continued when Brian sipped his coffee. "No tricks in the Loft, no tricking in front of each other, and weekends only."

"Holy shit!" Brian endured a hug from Debbie as the others jaws gaped.

"Taking it slowly." Ted mumbled. Justin whacked him on the shoulder. "What?"

"We are for our own reasons. But we're still on for tonight." Justin said with a grin. "When does the contest start?"

"Ten." Justin glanced at his watch and began to remove his smock.

"Deb, I'm off to class!" He glanced at Brian. "What time will we be ready?" Michael was giving them an odd look. "I'm done here at 8."

"I'll pick you up and we'll go to the loft. When will you guys be there?"

"Nine?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Justin gave Brian a quick kiss before he bolted out the Diner door.

(Later that night)

Brian stuffed his hands in his pockets, irritated at Mikey for being late. Justin was practically dancing from foot to foot in the cold air while Emmett seemed to be off in his own little world. Ted was talking quietly to his date – a twig thin crystal queen Brian had seen hanging around Babylon. Supposedly the guy was giving up his addiction to be with Ted, but Brian didn't see it happening quite yet….

"He's got five fucking minutes." Brian declared, watching as a small group entered Babylon behind them. Exactly five minutes later Michael was standing in front of them, smirking. Brian rolled his eyes as Emmett eyed David's ass – sure it looked nice in tighter, holy clothes but it was too damn cold to ogle!

Brian slung an arm around Justin's shoulders and led the way inside amidst laughter. The group didn't even have t flash ID at the doorman. Ted and Blake took the lead down to the main floor, after ridding themselves of their coats. "Drinks on me!" Ted offered. Michael and David bypassed them completely, Emmett following without even a glance. The look on Ted's face dropped.

"We'll take you up on that offer." Brian said after sharing a glance with Justin. They followed Ted and Blake to the bar, sharing a snort from a bullet as they moved. Ted and Blake settled into bar stools while Brian and Justin stood, ready to move onto the dance floor as soon as they finished their drinks.

Justin and Blake traded barbs for several minutes, while Brian offered silent support to Ted. Beers finished, both couples moved to the dance floor. Justin immediately plastered himself to Brian's front, wrapping his arms around Brian's shoulders. They gyrated in time to the thump-thump. It wasn't long before the first trick approached: Justin felt the guy slip in behind him.

He locked gazes with Brian. He let the other man dance behind him, with him, but when hands hesitantly tried to coax him away he shrugged them off. The man moved on almost immediately. Justin smiled softly and Brian bumped their foreheads together. More hands tried to coax them apart over the better part of the next hour, but they were shrugged off easily until the music came to a halt.

"Come on." Brian pulled Justin towards the front stage, just as the crowd began to part. Justin watched in awe and amusement as a gold plated throne was carried out, a drag queen in Egyptian styled dress perched on top. "She's been the announcer for the past three years." Brian whispered.

"Welcome to the 47th annual Academy Awards…. Oops, wrong show!" Justin returned his attention to the stage. "Welcome to the King of Babylon contest! Where the competition is stiff, and so are the contestants!" The crowd cheered. "But don't worry, boys and boys! You can still sign up to drop trou and win a thou!"

"She's almost as bad as Emmett." Justin whispered with a laugh. Brian nodded.

"Let's get this show on the road! Our first contestant for this evening is Four-Alarm Fred – he'll light you fire and put it out!" Brian tugged Justin away from the crowd as a hunky middle-aged man in a fireman's outfit began to strip on stage. They found Michael and David by the bar.

"Shaved chest, pec implants, steroids, Hair Clubfor Men." Justin giggled as drinks were placed in front of them.

"Yeah it's sad, isn't it. All these older guys,still partying way past their prime. They don't know whento stop." Brian gave him a look. "Not you, though. Never you." Michael snorted. David cleared his throat.

"The problem with this contest is that it exposes the single most tragic flaw of gay culture." The fireman was replaced by a black hunk dressed as a cop. Justin tilted his head.

"Exposes are a lot more than that, doc." Brian poked Justin, who turned to him. They shared a grin.

"An almost pathological obsession with youth, beauty, and smooth, muscular bodies." Brian rolled his eyes.

"I know. What a shame!" He eyed Justin, who was watching the stage intently.

"Until we break free of our stunted adolescence and our superficial values, we'll always be boys, never men." Brian turned his gaze to David.

"Is that all?"

"I have find what David say about profoundly insightful." Michael spoke up. Brian huffed and leaned across the bar behind Justin.

"I find it's profoundly full of shit. An opinion put forth as truth by a bunch of hypocritical, jealous, guilt-ridden, self-loathing, middle-aged, sexually-frustrated, pseudo-intellectual fags who wish they were straight." David barked out a laugh, while Michael glared.

"So, why don't you sign up?" David asked. Justin turned around at that, throwing an arm over Brian's shoulders.

"Cause I don't need to dance in underwear to get laid." He sneered at Justin, who nodded.

"Or maybe you can't handle the competition." Justin groaned: he knew that look. Brian was plotting something. Sure enough, not minutes later Brian was stalking into the crowd.

"Oh my god, he's gonna sign up." Justin scoffed at Michael.

"No way." David denied with a smirk.

"He is." The next contestant was a Yoga instructor that Justin recognized. He snickered. "What?"

"That guy did a guest appearance at our school once." Justin revealed. Brian meandered on back to the bar as the contestant was finishing his routine.

"You've had enough pulsating, grinding flesh for one evening?" David was asking.

"I'm ready to go when you are."

"No, you can't leave yet. You'll miss my big number." Brian was smirking. Justin rolled his eyes.

"Alright, like you really gonna through it."

"Well if you leave now you'll never know." Brian was looking far too innocent.

"If Dwayne becomes King, he'll be the ruler by which all others are measured. And I oughta know – I measured him myself." Justin was narrowing his eyes at Brian, wondering what the man had planned. "Our next contestant likes younger men. His favorite pastime is feeling superior, and his special skill is manipulating people."

"Must be you." Brian smirked in reply.

"Let's put our hands together for Pittsburgh's hunkiest chiropractor, Dr. David Cameron!" Justin burst into a fit of laughter as David straightened in shock.

"You asshole!"

"I thought you were signing yourself up!" Michael was whining to Brian.

"Now, why would I do that? You know I find this obsession with youth and abs and sex so appalling." Justin leaned into Brian, having a hard time containing his laughter. As Michael and David argued, Brian led Justin off with a smirk.

"That was horrible!" Justin said after he caught his breath. "Do you think David will actually do it?" Brian shrugged as the chanting of the crowd died down. "Have you ever entered?"

"Not my thing." Brian answered, settling at the other club bar. Justin eyed the stage, then Brian.

"I'll be right back!" He darted off into the crowd as David actually got up on the stage. Justin shook his head and located the hostess, now dressed as Queen Elizabeth. He tapped her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. She grinned. Justin retreated to the back of the stage.

"May I have your attention, boys and boys? The next contestant loves the Powerpuff Girls, margaritas, and older men who absolutely hates parties of the celebratory kind! Here's Justin!"

Justin hopped up on stage as the crowd cheered. He smirked in Brian's direction. He caught Ted's shocked look, Blake's wide grin, Michael's wide eyed stare, David's dropped jaw, and Emmett's exuberant cheering.

One hand rested on top of the starred cowboy hat he managed to liberate. Hips rotated and he spun around twice in a slow circle.

"He's a cool blonde scheming trick

You want him so much you feel sick

The boy can't help it

He really can't help it now"

He stepped to the edge of the stage and thrust his hips several times.

"Teenage Brandos stalk him in the halls

They tease him with cat calls

He's a combination Tom Cruise / Zack O'Tool"

He began swinging his hips and dancing in earnest

"High school high school confidential

High school high school confidential"

He sidled up to the pole behind his and swung around it once, landing perfectly so it was right between his legs.

"What's that man doing with him?

It's that guy and he's screwing with him"

He gyrated against it a few times, swung around it again, then planted his feet on either side.

"Can you feel the sexy sweat?

He makes you cream your jeans so you won't forget"

He continued to gyrate, twisting around until he was leaning back and facing the audience.

"High school high school confidential

High school high school confidential"

He swung up, plastering himself to the pole. Then he stepped away and swung his hips. He unzipped his pants.

"What's that man doing with him?

It's that guy and he's screwing with him"

He gyrated around the pole again.

"Can you feel the sexy sweat?

He makes you cream your jeans so you won't forget"

He stalked to the front of the stage, where Brian was practically drooling over him.

"High school high school confidential

High school high school confidential"

He twisted around until his pants loosened enough. He turned his ass to the audience.

"He drives a loaded jeep with seats in the back

If you don't do him soon you'll have a heart attack"

One twist and the pants were at his knees.

"When he flashes you a look

You wanna burn his books

Give up high school"

"Well well well well

High school high school confidential

High school high school confidential

High school high school confidential

High school high school confidential"

He gyrated against the pole several more times before the song trailed off to cheers and whistles.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: OMG! I apologize, schoolwork (college) got in the way of literally EVERYTHING. So i'm posting the remaining chapters of What If: Season One all at the same time. I DO have Seasons Two and Three done, which i will start to post in another week or so. Enjoy!

~*~*~

Chapter Fifteen: Happy Birthday Molly, Brian's been Robbed!

Wednesday April 14 1999

"Must i?" Justin whined as Daphne gave him a look. He sighed. "Fine." He pulled open the door to the Loft and ushered her in. The slats around the bedroom were closed – Brian was still asleep, or at least in bed. "Kitchen to your left, living area to the right – yes that's genuine Italian – picture of the naked guy to the far left, bedroom blocked off, and our makeshift office in the far right corner."

"Not much of a tour." Justin glared at his friend. "But it's such a cool place." There was a rustling on the other side of the dividers and suddenly one slid open.

"Oh... oh, my god..." Justin choked in laughter at the look on his friends face as Brian stood, framed by the divider, in nothing but his shell bracelet and a boner.

"Justin, a word?" Justin giggled as he hopped into the bedroom.

"What the fuck is going on out there?"

"I was just giving my friend Daphne a tour…." Brian growled something.

"This is not the White House! George Washington never slept here." Justin smirked, both at that statement and the fact that he could see Daphne peeking at Brian's still-on-display butt.

"He's the only one who hasn't." Brian scowled.

"Would you please keep it down? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"It's noon." Brian swore and padded off into the bathroom. Justin shrugged and joined Daphne in the kitchen. It wasn't long before Brian had joined them.

"So what are you doing here again?" Brian asked as he pulled on his sweat pants. Daphne managed to pick her jaw up off the floor and stammered an answer.

"J-J-Justin was showing me the loft. He said you already gave the okay." Brian's face screwed up in confusion.

"The other day, Bri. I asked after dinner." Justin poked him with a laugh. "You said she could come over. Superintendants conference day…. My sister's birthday…. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Not in the sense you mean." Brian shrugged. Justin rolled his eyes.

"So you remember sex in the chaise but not my rant about Molly or showing up at home for her party?" Daphne was snickering as a light seemed to ding in Brian's mind.

"Now that you mention it…" Justin scowled and swatted him. "I'm joking, sheesh – you aren't really planning on going are you?" Brian pushed past them and padded into the kitchen, bare feet slapping against the hardwood. "After what you said to your pops."

"I said I wouldn't return home with him – visiting wasn't mentioned in that argument." Justin pointed out as he slid onto a stool. Daphne nodded beside him. "Daphne will be with me and I have a picture I wanted to give to Molly." And a gift card to a local store she had been obsessing over….

"And what if your pops confronts you?" Brian was pouring a drink and Justin grimaced at the faux breakfast.

"I stood up to him once." Brian cocked an eyebrow. "Daphne will be there." Brian sighed. "I won't stay there long – just enough to say hi and give her my gift. Craig hates parties so he probably wouldn't even be there."

"It's your choice." Brian shrugged. "I just don't want you hurt." Justin sighed. Daphne gasped and began to rummage through her shoulder bag, earning a raised eyebrow from Brian.

"I have pepper spray!" She held up the bottle triumphantly. "Dad gave it to me to carry when I wander. You now, just in case." Justin almost fell off his stool in surprise and Brian laughed. "I'll pop him one in the face if I need to."

"My hero." Justin laughed. Brian rolled his eyes. "That's perfect. So can I go?" Brian turned away from the hopeful, pleading eyes.

"I'm not your keeper – if you want to go… keep Daphne glued to your side and the pepper spray in hand." He smirked over his shoulder. "Call me if you need anything or if you'll be out late."

"Of course." Brian flopped onto the sofa while Justin toed on his shoes and picked up his shoulder bag. "Back later!" The door slid open then slammed shut. Brian sighed and picked up the remote.

Once they reached the street, Daphne turned to Justin with her hand out. The can of spray was sitting in her palm. "You keep hold of it. I may spray him even if he doesn't do anything." Justin plucked it up.

"Hw do you know I won't?" Daphne smirked at him and unlocked her car doors. They slid in with a shared laugh. Justin slid the can into his coat pocket. The ride to his former home was spent in silence other than the music playing softly.

Justin took the lead when they hopped out in front of the Taylor home. He punched in the code that opened the back gate and led Daphne down the winding stone steps. He could hear music playing and girls laughing. "Brian would die."

"All the girls?" They surveyed the yard.

"The music." They shared a laugh and stepped onto the stone path leading around the small pool.

"Justin!" Justin barely had time to plant his feet before his arms were full of ten-year-old girl. He lifted his little sister up and swung her around.

"Hey Molly." He set her down.

"You came!" Jennifer was making her way over, two plates of cake in hand.

"Wouldn't miss your day for anything." Justin pulled the wrapped and framed photo from his bag. "There's a card inside." He whispered as Jenn came up alongside of them.

"Mom, Justin came!"

"I see that." Justin accepted a plate of the cake and handed the other to Daphne. "I'm glad." Molly was ripping up the wrapping paper, and squealed.

"It's pretty!" She waved the drawing in the air, clutching the birthday card and gift card in the other hand. Jenn grabbed at the frame to look and smiled.

"It's lovely." It was a picture of Molly and Justin together at the family cabin they sold years ago. Justin smiled. "Molly, go put it on the table with everything else. We'll hang it on your wall later."

"Okay!" Molly took off after tucking her gift card in her pocket and Jenn turned to Justin.

"How are you?"

"Not bad." Justin said after taking a bite of cake. "School's been shit no thanks to Hobbs, but my grades are fine." Daphne nodded, mouth too full to comment. "But things at the loft are settled. Brian almost got a gig in NYC but it fell through."

"Oh, tell him I'm sorry." Justin nodded.

"It would have been a blast – he asked me to move down with him if he got the job." Jenn smiled in surprise.

"You're that… committed?" She asked. As far as she knew, they were only friends. Justin nodded.

"We worked it out. We're going to try for an actual relationship." Jenn let out a soft 'oh' in response. Daphne quickly spoke up, changing the subject.

"Justin got in to PIFA." Justin elbowed her and soon found himself smothered as his mom screeched.

"Oh, how wonderful!" She pulled back. "That's great honey." Justin read the worry in her eyes.

"I know Craig won't pay. I've been working at the Diner – Brian's waving my rent fee so I can save for college. I spoke to Financial Aid and I can get some help there. I also applied for a few scholarships."

"I can help." Justin tilted his head.

"Books?" He asked hopefully. Jenn nodded. "Excellent! Thanks. That won't be a problem with Craig will it?"

"No, I have my own account and he won't know." Justin nodded. "If you need help with tuition…?"

"If I don't get aid or scholarship then Brian's going to help pay." Justin commented. "I get to pay him back later, sort of like a loan." Jenn fretted. "We had his lawyer friend set up a contract – I have up to two years after I graduate to pay Brian back, even if we aren't together at that point."

"I don't see you guys not being together." Daphne commented. They stood in comfortable silence.

"Mom, Deb invited you and Molly to dinner this Sunday." Justin finally said as he finished his cake. "Think you two can make it?"

"Well, Craig's on business until next Wednesday…." Justin perked up. So that's why the man hadn't stormed out to demand Justin's departure. "What time?"

"Five. You can meet us at the loft and we'll drive you over." Justin offered, eying the cake. Jenn nodded. Then she laughed.

"Oh, go. Get some more cake. And take a few pieces back so Molly and I don't eat it all tomorrow." Justin bounded through the gaggle of girls and over to the cake, happily carving out a large chunk to bring home. "How is he?"

"Honestly?" Daphne asked. "He misses you and Molly. And he misses Craig, even though he won't say it." Jenn nodded. "He wants you guys back in his life but he doesn't want to give up Brian."

"I wouldn't ask that of him." Jenn muttered. "Craig and I are fighting over this – I still can't believe he confronted Justin and gave him the ultimatum."

"And in front of half the queers of Pittsburg!" Jenn blinked. "He didn't tell you that? Wow – Justin told me that Craig assaulted Brian outside of Babylon."

"Babylon? Oh, that club…." Jenn sighed. "Assault?" Daphne nodded. "Oh dear…." Jenn shook her head. "Is Brian all right?"

"Yeah." Daphne said, thinking back on how all right he looked earlier that morning. Justin hopped back over to them with a smile, holding his paper plate loaded with cake protectively. "Did you take the whole cake?"

"Not quite." He grinned. "I got enough for me and Brian." Daphne eyed the mass of sugar. Jenn sighed.

"And how much is Brian actually going to get to eat?" Jenn asked. Justin tilted his head then held one hand up, his fingers inches apart. "You better leave him more than that!"

"Oh, Mrs. Taylor, Justin will be lucky to even get the guy to eat that much!" Daphne laughed.

"Yeah, he's big on health foods. He doesn't like sugar unless it's in his coffee and this has enough fat in per inch that he'd have to add hours to his exercise regimen just to make himself feel better about eating it."

"As opposed to some people we know." Justin shrugged.

"I'm a growing boy – I need my food." He jumped as a loud buzzing sound came from his pocket. Jenn blinked as he fished out a shiny new cell phone.

"When did you get that?"

"Few days ago – got a bonus at the Diner and Brian hooked me with his plan." Justin slid the fancy gizmo in two directions then held it up to his ear. "Taylor."

"_Get your ass home."_

"Brian? What's wrong?" Justin asked, as Daphne grabbed his plate of cake.

"_I've been robbed."_

"Shit!" Justin swapped ears. "What happened? Daph, we got to get back to the loft. Mom, sorry to run on you guys like this but Brian's been robbed." Daphne already had the keys in one hand.

"I understand honey."

"Are you all right Brian?" Justin asked as he made his way quickly to Daphne's car. "Are you hurt?"

"_I've got the cops over here now. Fuckers took me by surprise – they took my clothes, Justin! My fucking clothes!"_

"Calm down, we'll be there in ten." Justin could have groaned. The electronics in the Loft were valuable and to die for, but to touch Brian Kinney's wardrobe….. whoever did this must have a death wish. The phone clicked in his ear.

"What did he say?"

"They took his clothes." Daphne giggled a bit at Justin's tone. "I seriously hope they left the state or they're in some major trouble."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~*~*~

Chapter Sixteen: Surveying the Damage and the Taylor's meet the "Family"

Sunday April 18 1999

"Twelve Armani suits, four Gucci belts and six pairs of Prada shoes are gone. You know, I'm beginning to suspect gay-on-gay crime." Brian twirled Gus' car seat around to play with his little shoes.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You have more visitors than Disney World." He glared up at Lindsay. "I can't find a knife for the cream cheese."

"Yeah well, they stole that too." Brian made a face.

"They stole your cutlery?"

"Even the state-of-the-art juicer. Who the fuck would steal that?"

"A thirsty thief with good taste?" Brian made another face. Lindsay patted his arm. "Look, it can't have gone far and if it has your insurance will cover it."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Lindsay scooped up Gus' carrier.

"You still on for tonight?" Brian glanced up form his list. "Deb's, dinner…. Remember? Justin and his mom will be there with his sister."

"Oh, right… that was tonight?"

"At six." Brian glanced at the clock – it was already four. He grimaced. The Loft door swung open and Justin slid in. His eyes lit up when he saw Gus.

"Hi Gussy!" He sidled over to let the baby play with his fingers. "Were you just leaving?" He asked Lindsay.

"You'll have time to play with him at dinner." Lindsay smiled. "I have to get him home and bathed." Justin nodded. Lindsay pulled the door shut on her way out and Justin punched in the alarm code.

"How's your ribs?" Justin slid onto the stool next to Brian. "And you're head?" He gently slid his hand over the back of Brian's skull where the hair was shorter. Brian winced.

"I look like a freak."

"You do not. Your hair will grow back, the bruises on your abdomen will fade." Brian grumbled. "You don't have to go to dinner tonight if you don't want to."

"It's been a few days, I think I can handle dinner with the family." Brian rolled his eyes. "Besides, I'm bored. I've been cooped up far too long. I even finished the boards for that new ad – it isn't even supposed to be ready for another week!"

"Your partner will be impressed. Maybe he'll give you more off time." Justin joked. Brian rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm off to shower. " Justin slid off the stool. "Unless you don't plan on joining me – then you get first crack because you take longer."

"Speaking of crack…" Justin barely had time to protest before Brian was up and swinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Brian!" Justin didn't bother to squirm as Brian carried him up into the bedroom. Instead he pinched the ass right in front of his face. "Put me down before you hurt yourself."

"If you insist." He was dumped onto the bed and Brian hopped into the bathroom. Justin crawled out of the tangled mess that was the duvet and followed his lover. Brian was already undressed and in the shower.

(One hour and thirty minutes later)

Justin reluctantly pulled away as the buzzer rang. "Brian, stop, it's my mom and Molly." Brian, who was busy using the shaving cream to explore his artistic side, frowned. "We've only got a half an hour before we have to be at Deb's."

"Fuck." Justin grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, leaving the shaving cream on his chest and torso for now.

"Finish shaving yourself while I let them in." Brian nodded, so Justin made a wide detour around the nice clothes Brian had set out for them. He buzzed his family in and it wasn't long before Molly was standing in the doorway.

"Justin, why is there shaving stuff on your chest?" Jennifer wasn't far behind. "Mom,"

"Honey we probably don't want to know." She gently pushed her daughter inside after making sure that the dividers around the bedroom were closed and the curtain covered the doorway. "Cutting it a little close?"

"We got distracted." Justin grinned sheepishly as Molly looked around. "Homework." He elaborated when Molly gave him a questioning look.

"Well go, hurry!" Justin bounded back into the bedroom and into the bathroom, where Brian was rinsing his face off. The wet towel was flung at him and he quickly wiped off his chest. "And no more distractions!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Brian answered as Justin quickly took care of the stubble on his own chin. After toweling dry he accepted the briefs and pants from Brain, who was already partially dressed.

Shirts were pulled on, belts belted, and Brian was re-tying the cowry shell bracelet to his wrist all within five minutes. Justin loped out into the main area of the Loft and unburied a new pair of black boots from the main closet.

"This place rocks." Justin glanced up at his sister, who was staring in awe at the flat screened TV. "Can I live with you?"

"Sorry Mollusk, boys only." Justin replied as he stood up. "You can visit again though." He amended after catching his mom's glance. Brian emerged from the bedroom, already decked in Prada, and Justin giggled at Molly's wide-eyed stare.

Of course, Brian had to return the stare with a raised eyebrow. "Molly, right?" Molly nodded. Brian glanced between the siblings. "You look almost exactly alike. It's a bit uncanny." Molly giggled.

"Imagine, in a few years there'll be a female version of moi running around." Justin teased as Brian rummaged around for his car keys.

"God save us all." Molly giggled. "Got your meds?" Brian asked. "Knowing Deb's cooking you might need them."

"Hey, I haven't suffered an allergy attack from her cooking yet." Justin fished the injectible meds out of his shoulder bag and waggled them at Brian.

"Is she really that bad?" Molly asked as they hustled out the door. "Like Aunty Jean?" They trooped down the stairs. "I remember once Justin got sick from her meatloaf."

"She's wonderful." Justin reassured his sister. "I think everybody got sick from that meatloaf, not just me. It wasn't allergies." Molly giggled. "You'll like Debbie's food Mollusk."

"I hope this isn't too much." Jenn stated as they neared the jeep. Justin helped Molly into the back and tried to follow her, but Jenn pushed him to the front with a smile.

"She does it every weekend, or tries to. A couple extra mouths are no problem." Brian assured. "She always cooks enough for an army."

"It's an Italian thing, I think." Justin agreed. "She loves to cook, and I'm sure Emmett had to help – he loves parties and food." Justin revealed. "And Vic used to be a chef."

"So it's no big deal. F- Heck, you should see Thanksgiving dinner." Brian said with a smirk. "She ends up bringing the leftovers to the Diner for the staff and I end up with extra platters for the people at the agency." The car rolled to a stop. Justin helped Molly hop out, then his mother.

"I had Brian threaten everyone to tone it down a bit for Molly." Justin whispered to Jenn as they made their way up to the house. "I don't know how it'll work though."

"it's all right. I'm sure she can live with some swear words for a night." Justin blinked. "Oh, it isn't the swearing you were thinking of was it?"

"Nope." Jenn gave a little sigh as they joined Brian and Molly on the front porch. Much to Jenn's surprise Brian didn't even bother knocking – he just swung the door open and stalked inside with Justin.

"Sunshine!" Justin braced himself as Debbie swept over to give him a big hug. "Glad you could get this bag of bones to show up." She motioned to Brian, who easily evaded her hug. Then she turned to Jenn and Molly. "Glad you two could make it – I'm Debbie."

"Jennifer, and this is Molly. You brought Justin home." Debbie nodded with a grin.

_((Flashback))_

"_Oh, hi. Um ... I was admiring your chimes. You have a ... real nice place here." Jennifer stared at the woman standing on her front porch. Red hair, bright clothing… _

"_Well, thank you. Uh, you-you must be—" She's at a loss and both woman knew it. Justin picked that moment to hustle around the corner and shoulder his way into the house._

"_Rude little shit, isn't he?" Justin knew these people? She covered her heart with her hand and sighed._

"_Um, I'm Debbie Novotny ... and this is my gay son, Michael." Jennifer jumped in surprise._

"_Ma!" Jennifer accepted the handshake, studying Michael for a moment. _

"_I-I'm Jennifer Taylor." Debbie gave her a grin and repeated her name._

"_Honey, who's there?" Jennifer jumped._

"_It's no one!" Michael and Deb looked at each other, and then down. Jennifer slipped out onto the porch with a sad smile._

"_Uh, listen, uh ... if you ever need to talk to somebody, I work over at the Liberty Diner on Liberty Avenue. 'Cause I know what you're going through. The finding out. I mean, I always knew about Michael. In fact, I told him, right?" Michael gave her a look and rolled his eyes. "To spare him the pain of having to tell me. So ... Jennifer ... don't ask, 'Are you?' Because it's never a question. Just say, 'I know.'"_

_((End Flashback))_

Jennifer chuckled at the memory. Justin was already in the kitchen, standing next to a grey-haired man and talking quietly. Brian was at the kitchen table with Molly. "That's my borther, Vic." Debbie said. Vic glanced up and waved cheerfully.

"I'm grateful for the invite." Jennifer said as she followed Debbie to sit on one of the colorful couches. "I've been wondering about Justin's invisible friends."

"It's a big step, introducing your parent(s) to your gay family." Debbie said knowingly. "He's finally ready to connect the two. I hope Brian didn't put you off too much?" She asked with a grin.

"Just a little." Jenn admitted. "He's just so…"

"Blunt? Yeah, that's Brian for you. But you gotta give him credit – he isn't one to bullshit and lead you around. Justin's safe with him." She eyed the pair as Justin joined his sister and lover at the table. "Good for him too."

"They seem to be good for each other." Debbie smiled at her and was on her feet seconds later, as the door once again burst open. Jennifer watched as two dark-haired men, one short and thin and the other taller and well built, stepped in. One she recognized from the porch – Debbie's son, Michael. The other one she didn't.

"Michael, come meet Sunshine's mom! You too David." The men were dragged over to the couches. "Jenn, this is my son Michael and his lover David." Jenn said a quick hello and seconds later Michael was on his way to the kitchen, where she could see him dropping into a chair next to Brian.

"It's nice to meet you." David, on the other hand, took a seat in the armchair off to the side. "I'm guessing the girl is Molly?"

"Yes."

"Jennifer, honey, be prepared – the rest of the herd's arrived." Jennifer blinked as the door was once again popped open. This time, a huge group of people clambered in. Jennifer stood as Brian swept into the room to pluck a baby out of one woman's arms. Justin stood with Molly in the kitchen.

"It's safer back here." He mouthed to her as she took in the assortment of people. Debbie was rattling off names as jackets were hung up.

The two woman – a long haired blonde and a short haired brunette – were Lindsay and Melanie, the baby Brian was holding was his biological son Gus (she vaguely remembered Justin mentioning that at some point.)

The next couple were men – Ted and Blake, one dark haired and rather dull looking and the other two-toned and rather thin. The last to be introduced was a brightly dressed brunette named Emmett. Jennifer could feel her head reeling – and just to think, Justin had found all these people and was now part of their close-knit group….

"I know it can be a bit stunning." Brian was standing next to her as the group spread out, baby Gus chomping away at a toy in his arms. "You'll get used to them all." She smiled thankfully.

"I sure hope so." Brian smirked, then surprisingly handed Gus over to her. Hazel eyes stared up at her. "You're probably one of the only gay men I know of that has a child biologically." She commented.

"Yeah. When I told Justin he got this look on his face." He imitated it and they laughed. "Not many get the opportunity because not many have friends that wants their spawn."

"I sort of gave up on Justin having kids." Jennifer admitted sadly. "I was looking forward to having grandkids."

"You still have Molly." Brian pointed out. "And you never know, Justin may make friends with someone like Lindsay one day…"

"All right guys, time to eat!" Debbie was hollering over the noise. Jennifer handed Gus back to Brian and followed him to the table with a smile.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

~*~*~

Chapter Seventeen: Will you?

Saturday May 8, 1999

"You'll love the barbeque, Jen. It's a P-FLAG tradition." Jenn glanced up from where she was folding pieces of paper and sliding them into envelopes.

"Debbie started it." Vic was saying as he haphazardly placed stamps in the corners of envelopes Deb had already sealed and labeled.

"Well, there's so many serious issues to deal with, I just thought it was a nice way to have fun with your kids." Jenn smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." She admitted. "I'm not that sure how eager Justin's gonna be though." Craig, thankfully, was off on another business run and wouldn't be home that whole week – the Pride march was going on then as well, not three days before the picnic, and she knew Deb was going to drag her along.  

"I'll work on him." She winked.  

"They've got everything on stamps these days. Composers, birds, even the Three Stooges. So when are they gonna have "Famous Fags?" Vic asked suddenly. Jenn laughed at the older man.

"You can be on the sixty-nine cent stamp, honey." Debbie patted his arm and Vic smirked at her. Jenn shook her head.

"Hey, mom." He dropped his bag by the front door. "I heard you were over here, plotting something. Brian had a meeting so I came by for a quick lunch." He meandered into the fridge.

"Hi!" Debbie and Jenn answered in unison.

"You're goin' with your mom to the P-FLAG barbeque and I don't wanna hear another word about it." Justin glanced at Debbie, then his mother.  

"Okay." He shrugged, idly wondering if he could convince Brian to come along.

 "How do you think I got Michael to go all those years?" Debbie stage whispered to Jenn. "This is the first one's he's going to have missed since he was eighteen." Justin gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well, at least he's where he belongs. With the man he loves." Vic pointed out, referring to David. 

"On the opposite side of the goddamn world." Debbie moaned. She really didn't like the idea of Michael moving to Portland with David. Neither did Brian, really, but hat least he had the sense to not say anything about it – it was Michael's choice. 

"Look at it this way Deb, you've had him all this time." She twisted to glance at him. 

"Listen to him." Jenn smiled.  

"Tell you what...we can share Justin." Justin mock scowled at her.  

"Pretty soon he'll be gone, too. He's already living with his boyfriend." Brian would kill her if he heard that… he preferred the term 'lover'.. "Graduation's comin' up...the prom." Justin winced. 

"The prom." Vic sighed. "I went with Connie Costello. Two hundred pounds wrapped in purple satin. She was like a stuffed grape leaf." Justin grimaced while the women laughed. "Of course, I couldn't take who I really wanted to."  

"Lance Rocco!" Vic nodded and repeated the name with a leer.  

"Pisser of a kisser. I wound up dancing with Connie. He wound up not going at all." Justin tilted his head.  

"Yeah, I'm not going either."  He admitted, finishing the soda he'd grabbed and tossing the can in the recycling bag under the sink.

"Why not?" Jenn and Debbie were giving him a look.  

"Like Vic said, it's for straight kids." Before they could reply the front door swung open and Brian swung in with a swagger, decked in Armani. "I thought you had a meeting?" Justin grinned as Brian made his way inside.

"Ended early. We got the deal." Justin grinned. "Now what was this I hear about straight kids?"

 "Justin was just telling us that he wasn't planning on going to the Prom." Deb spoke up. Brian tilted his head.

"It's for straight kids." Justin giggled. "I went to mine and I wish I hadn't – rather dull."

"I think prom's for everyone, straight or gay." Jenn spoke up.  

"That's right! It's one of those-those growing up experiences, you know? What in the hell do they call it? Uh..." Debbie floundered.  

"Rites of passage." Vic spoke up.  

"That's it! It's like-like losing your virginity or-or-or-or getting your drivers license." Justin opened his mouth, but Debbie cut him off. "I know you already had those experiences so not another word." Justin shared a look with Brian.

"I'd just hate to see you deprive yourself of the experience because you think you don't belong." Jenn finally said. "You grandma, my mother, regretted not going to hers for years."

"Why? It isn't like any of the snobs at St. James is going to care – besides, I can do my own celebrating at Babylon." He grinned. "Besides, who would I go with?"

"Daphne." Jenn shrugged. "She's a good friend that won't take it too seriously." Brian huffed after a second of silence. Justin shot him a calculating look.

"What?" Justin shrugged.

"Oh, I know that look." Jenn stage whispered to Debbie. "He's thinking something – never any good." The women giggled together and Vic rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop staring at me like that?" Brian frowned at Justin, not liking the evil glint in his eye. The evil glint turned into a questioning evil glint. Brian sighed. "What do you want?" He asked in defeat, ignoring the giggled from Debbie and the whispered comment about whips and leashes from Vic.

"You could go with me." Dead silence. Brian blinked.

"As what, your chaperone?" Justin giggled.

"As my date." Brian glanced at Jenn, who shrugged. "Think about it – it would be the perfect fuck you and farewell to all those assholes while still being a nice date for us." Brian suppressed a shudder at the term _date _and Justin grinned.

"Justin!" That would be Jenn.

"Like I would be caught dead in a room full of fucking eighteen-year-olds." Brian scoffed. Justin sneered.

"I thought you liked fucking eighteen-year-olds." Jenn let out another soft shriek before laughing. Brian rolled his eyes, and then sighed. Ignoring the pointed looks from the three onlookers he finally relented.

"Fine, fine." And soon found himself staggering as Justin knocked into him and practically crawled into his arms. "But at the first sign of any trouble…"

"You come straight to me – figuratively speaking – and I'll take care of it." Debbie spoke up. Brian rolled his eyes. Justin giggled. "Now, you two get the hell out and go find something to wear. You both have our permission to skip the rest of the day."

"Deb!" Jenn was laughing. Brian and Justin blinked at each other. Then Brian nodded firmly and pulled Justin out of the small house. Before anything else could be said. They could hear the laughter as they clambered into the jeep.

"Thank you." Justin said as they pulled away. "For agreeing to come. And for taking the rest of the day off."

"I must be out of my mind." Brian teased. Justin flashed him a grin. "I'll stand out, you know." Brian commented as they drove. "I'll be taller than pretty much everyone else."

"I don't care." Justin said. "If I wanted to blend in I would have asked Daphne to go." Brian smirked. "So where are we going, anyway? We passed the mall exit."

"If I'm to go along with your scheme then we are not going to go dressed in rented tuxes _or_ discounted suites from Sears." Justin groaned.

"Don't tell me…" He nearly bashed his head against the window when Brian pulled to a stop outside of a large, white, fancy building: Brian's favorite shopping center and hide out, home to the best Armani, Gucci, and Prada in the Pitts. "I can't afford any of this stuff!" Justin complained as Brian dragged him out.

"Consider it a gift." Brian suggested as he poked and prodded Justin up to the building. "Nothing too over the top, I promise, but let me buy you something nice for once?" Justin rolled his eyes but stopped fighting as he was led into the far room.

Several salesmen glanced their way but none approached – Justin figured it had to do with the fact that they probably knew Brian and as such knew that he already had something to buy in mind. Approaching would probably have been suicide for them.

Justin found himself led into a smaller side room, and glanced around at the alcoves of clothing and trying to ignore how they were arranged (whites and light colors on one side and darks on the other, meeting in the middle.)

"God, who knew you could fit this much clothing into one room!" A couple of white couches were place in the center, and a bunch of mirrors were on the far wall next to an open doorway.

"You should see the rest." Brian smirked. "The place is divied up by collection – this is one of the three formal collections. The room to out right houses the lower scale collection – mostly stuff for family birthday parties and the like - and to the left is stuff for wedding and high scale formal events."

"We could go to the…"

"NO." Brian shushed him. "We are not shopping in the lower scale section for Prom. So quiet and follow me – you just hold on to whatever I give you." Justin nodded and Brian marched to the darker side of the room. As Brian ruffled around on the hangers Justin took the time to note that not all of the articles were suits.

Justin sighed to himself as Brian began pulling out pairs of pants, eying them, then putting them back. "Are we going to do this conservatively or do we want to go all out and really give them something to fuss over?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'all out' I guess." Justin replied. "No Babylon gear." He warned.

"As if I would wear anything I found here to Babylon!" Brian scoffed. Then he pulled a pair of shimmering black pants out from the rack and waved them at Justin. "I mean something like this. I've been dying to get you in something like this since I saw them weeks ago."

"What are they?" Justin asked, reaching out to feel them. They had the classic jean look, but were looser and more refined. They almost looked like leather. They felt soft though.

"Duh, pants. Some sort of blend. Here, hold." Justin found the pants draped over his shoulder. Then Brian was striding down a few alcoves and pulling another pair of pants out, similar to the ones in Justin's arms but a few shades lighter and cut differently.

Before Justin could comment he was ushered into the open doorway, which turned out to be a dressing room. A tall bald man was sitting in one of the cushioned chairs, measuring tape around his neck. "I was wondering when I would see you in here Mr. Kinney." Justin blinked, briefly wondering why they hadn't even looked at the tops yet.

"Go, put these on." Brian handed the charcoal colored pants to Justin and took the black ones for himself. Justin tilted his head. "Right, first time." Brian muttered to himself. "If you don't buy a suit set you get pants first, then while you have George here working on altering them you find a matching top. That way if the pants don't look good…"

"Oh." Justin let Brian push him into a curtained off area, then followed Brian's lead in stripping off his shirt and swapping into the pants. The waist was almost perfect – it sagged only a little bit – and the fit was pretty nice, not too tight or loose. But the length was a bit off. He glanced over at Brian to see that he was having no such problems.

"Come on." Justin was tugged out and pushed towards a small stage. George motioned for him to hop up "Hold still so he doesn't prick you." Justin glanced at George, who chuckled. Brian gave him a small, reassuring smile while George positioned his feet.

George began to circle him. A finger pulled at a belt loop and something was scribbled onto a note pad. The measuring tape was wound around his waist. "Excellent eye as always Brian." George said after a second. "This particular cut looks nice on him." A hand snaked up inside his leg and Justin jumped.

"Stay still." Brian smirked at him. Justin glared slightly as his inseam was measured.

"You're done." George said after a minute of pulling and poking. Brian hopped up next while Justin quickly changed out back into his jeans. He noted through the crack in the curtains that George merely circled and pulled, but didn't measure anything on Brian.

"Brian's in here often enough and never gains or looses weight or height." George must have caught the look. "I just have to eye him to see if anything needs changed." Brian was the next to change and both pairs of pants where whisked away.

Justin found himself pulled back into the main room. He followed silently behind Brian, rolling his eyes as several shirts were looked at then discarded. Finally Justin grew tired of waiting and began to browse the racks himself.

Brian was mumbling to himself, apparently caught between a plain black and a marbled black/charcoal shirt, when Justin caught sight of the top he wanted: the main color was white or light grey, with charcoal/black marbling overtop. He pulled his size down with a grin.

"Go with the marble." Justin said. "It matches." Brian glanced up with a 'what the fuck are you talking about' look. He glanced at the shirt Justin was holding and plucked it up. Justin rolled his eyes as the top was held up to him.

"Perfect." Justin was once again dragged to the changing room, where Brian wasted no time in putting the darker shirt on himself. Justin slid his onto his shoulders. George gave them both an appreciative nod.

"The sleeves need to come up on you a bit." George was now measuring Justin's arm length. "And the shoulders need tucked in a bit." The tape stretched across his shoulders. "Beyond that, it's almost perfect." Justin grinned. George moved on to Brian, who needed the sleeves shortened.

The shirts were also whisked away and Justin was finally allowed to put his regular shirt back on. "They'll be ready in an hour. Can I interest you in the accessories department?" Justin groaned. "Or maybe our other clothing department for the young man?"

"Don't even think about it Brian." Justin crossed his arms, not liking the calculating look in Brian's eyes. "I can't afford anything in this place, and I draw the line at this."

"Oh, but sir – the upstairs department is all fashion casual wear. A mixture of Armani, Boss, and a few others. I assure you that section is quite affordable." Justin raised an eyebrow. "Brian frequents the downstairs, which I agree is horrendously priced – but the upstairs was put together several years back for people who want trendy but fashionable."

"Yeah, I have a few things from there. Instead of $200 plus it's only a hundred plus." Justin rolled his eyes. "You need some better clothes."

"I like my clothes." Justin groused. Sort of.

"When is your birthday?" Justin blinked in surprise. "Consider it a late or early present." Brian was giving him that look…. "Let me spoil you a bit?" Justin let him tug until they reached the hallway.

"I don't want to be spoiled, or kept like a housewife or something." Justin mumbled. "I want to pull my own weight and.."

"You contribute to the Loft, you pay most of your school fees. You have a job." Brian smirked. "You're no where near spoiled or kept. I just want you to have a few nice sets of clothes." Justin sighed and let Brian pull him into the elevator.

TBC

The Outfits

Pants (on the site they're only available in black, but in my fanfiction I say otherwise so picture them in the black Brian and charcoal Justin:)

.com/product/mens/pants%7Cshorts/coated+cotton+5+pocket+?asc=&sortby=&size=

Justin's Top:

.com/product/mens/woven+shirts/marbled+print+?asc=&sortby=&size=

Brian's Top:

.com/product/mens/woven+shirts/london+print+?asc=&sortby=&size=


	18. Chapter 18

~*~*~

Chapter Eighteen: Hobbs

Wednesday May 12, 1999

Justin shifted his books from one arm to the other, careful not to snag anything on his new sweater and cursing the fact that uniforms were not mandatory in the last week or two (or three) of school. Also cursing the fact that Brian figured it out and had tossed his uniform down the garbage chute (Justin rescued it just in case he needed it later on.)

The outfit Brian stuffed him in that morning (a marbled black/charcoal sweater that opened along the side of the neck and a nice pair of charcoal jeans) reeked of money and screamed Armani. Several people glanced his way more than once during the day.

He could hear Brian's response: "And why wouldn't they stare? You look fabulous wearing clothes that even they would have a hard time affording on their own!" Very few of the students at St. James wore Armani, Boss, or any of Brian's labels. Those brands, even on discount, tended to be the choice of higher-class businessmen like Brian. Not schoolboys.

A hard body bumped into him from behind, and Justin let his books fall as he regained his balance. "Watch it Taylor!" Justin glanced up with a glare.

"Fuck you Hobbs." Chris Hobbs smirked and walked away. Justin gathered his books with a sigh, wishing that he had thought to just put them in his bag and carry that around.

"Ignore him. He's a jerk." Daphne grinned after pushing her way over to him. "Nice clothes, by the way."

"Brian's fault." Justin made his way to his locker, Daphne grinning beside him.

"You look great in them though." Justin shoved his books into his backpack and pulled his work apron out. "You have work?"

"I start my shift at three. Only for a couple hours." He slammed the locker shut. "Walk with me?" Daphne nodded and they set out. Justin lit up a cigarette – from a pack he "borrowed" from Brian – as they walked.

"Are you going to the Prom?" Daphne asked. Justin glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and caught the hopeful look she sent him. "Oh, I know that look. You have something planned!"

"Maybe." Justin bit his lip to contain his huge grin. Daphne swung around to stand in front of him, halting his progress. Hands on hips, eyes narrowed, and jaw clenched.

"Tell me. Now." Justin grinned. "And no skimping on the details!"

"There aren't that many details." Justin said. "I told mom and Debbie that I didn't want to go, then gave in when Brian agreed to go with me." Justin shrugged. Then winced as Daphne screeched and threw her arms around him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe he asked you!" Justin pushed her away.

"He didn't, I persuaded him." But she wasn't listening.

"Are you coming in tuxes? Have you shopped yet? You only have nine days!" Before she could hyperventilate, Justin spoke up.

"Not tuxes, but we do have our clothes. Don't worry about it." She sighed. "You're just pissed that you missed out on seeing Brian sans clothes."

"Well, yeah!" Justin shook his head and they made their way to the Diner. "I still can't believe you guys are going together. Aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"Hobbs and everyone else." Justin paused. "They won't be happy – I know this is the perfect fuck you and farewell but what if they get too pissed?"

"They wouldn't dare do anything, there will be adults present." Justin shrugged.

"Yeah, their parents and teachers. Do you honestly think that those people will stop their kids? They probably taught their children what they know now!" They stopped outside the diner. "I don't want to ruin it for you but have you considered that?"

"Debbie did say to go to her if anyone gave us trouble."

"She probably meant argument like trouble. But there is a big possibility that they may become violent." And he hated how right Daphne was. He pouted. "So why don't you make sure some of the adults are on your side?"

"How?"

"They're always looking for chaperones! Have your mom go. Maybe Debbie?" Justin wrinkled his nose.

"I'll ask my mom, but Debbie may be too…." He shrugged. Daphne nodded. "Hey, I have to get inside and get ready. Staying for a sandwich?"

"I better head home." Justin nodded. "See you at school?" Justin nodded and they parted.

(7:00 that night)

Brian pretty much pranced into the diner, much to everyone's amusement, and grabbed Justin around the waist to pull him over to the booth where Emmett and Ted were sitting.

"Brian! You're lucky I'm not holding the coffee pot!"

"George outdid himself." He plopped two square packages onto the table. "These came in today."

"Do we want to know?" Ted asked. Brian smirked at him. Emmett rolled his eyes. Justin poked at the boxes.

"What are they?" Justin asked. Debbie joined them minutes later, also curious. Brian motioned for Justin to open one of the boxes, and Justin obliged happily. He pulled out a silky scarf, marbled exactly like Brian's shirt. He blinked.

"The other one matches your shirt." Brian wrapped the scarf around Justin's neck. "George ordered them when we bought the shirts and they just came in."

"Oh wow." Debbie was gently touching the scarf as Brian opened the other box and wrapped that scarf around his own neck.

"Stylish." Emmett gushed.

"And here I thought it would be something else." Ted said with a grin. "But how cute."

"I do not do cute." Brian growled. Justin poked him with a laugh.

"Daphne missed the shopping spree." Justin commented. "More specifically seeing you. Naked." They smirked. "She also made a few comments about maybe having my mom chaperone so we have at least one adult on our side at the place."

"What for?" Debbie asked.

"She thinks that some of the students may become… violent." Brian frowned. "And that the adults may look the other way."

"Well that's bullshit!" Debbie snorted. "Not to mention illegal. Assault or something like that."

"Who's gonna care?" Brian asked softly. "It's a private school, they're religious freaks… we're just a couple of fags." Justin glanced at the table. "But we'll take Jenn with us and we'll be careful. We both have cell phones."

"I'll bring my pepper spray." Justin perked up. Debbie patted him on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit." The group laughed. "Now why don't you boys go head over to Babylon. Have some fun." Justin shook his head.

"School night – it's no fun at Babylon by curfew." Justin tugged off his work apron. "You can go though, Brian." They shared a look.

"We could go to Woody's instead." Brian suggested.

"I'm in for an early night, actually." Ted spoke up. "So neither for me."

"I'll join you guys." Emmett said with a grin. Brian nudged Justin to stand, and the whole group shifted to leave.

"Have fun boys." Debbie gave them each a hug, then practically pushed them out the door. Justin played with his scarf as Ted walked off to his car with a little wave. He turned to Brian and slipped his arm around the taller man's waist as they walked. Emmett danced ahead of them.

"So you aren't really worried about the Prom?" Justin asked.

"Not so much. Relax, we'll make it work out just fine." Brian grinned, tugging on the scarf. "If you worry too much you'll wrinkle." Justin snorted. The line to get in Woody's was longer than normal, so they waited next to the building.

Brian pulled out his carton of cigarettes and lit one, taking a long drag before handing it off to Justin. They alternated drags for a few minutes until Justin spotted a knot of dirty blond hair and a lean, sneering face.

"Shit!" He snubbed out the cigarette.

"What?"

"It's Chris Hobbs." Justin groaned. "And his group of mindless jocks." Justin debated sliding into the alley, but Brian was unintentionally blocking that escape.

"Who's that?" Brian was glancing around.

"That asshole from school I told you about." Brian's gaze locked on the group of teens.

"Oh." He laughed. "You didn't tell me he was so hot." Brian tilted his head at the guy was a leer. Justin rolled his eyes, then narrowed them when Chris began to point and stage whisper insults to his buddies.

"He has no right to be here." Justin seethed. "Making fun of us…" Brian eyed Emmett with an 'uh-oh' look.

"Well, forget him. Let's go." He tried to tug Justin into the line by Woody's but Justin didn't budge.

"No." At the same moment Chris seemed to spot Justin, while Emmett whispered.

"Uh oh, I smell a queen out." Brian rolled his eyes as the other boy approached and squared off with Justin.

"Hey, Taylor." An ugly sneer.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked calmly.

"Checkin' out the freaks. Like you." He poked Justin in the chest while his goons laughed. Everyone on the sidewalk and steps turned to watch.

"Down here you're the freak." Justin returned with a sneer of his own. Brian stepped up beside him and Chris' face twisted.

"Out of the way, faggot." Chris reached forward and shoved Justin back a step. More than ready to step up and defend his lover, Brian placed a hand in the small of Justin's back and puffed up. Chris looked a bit intimidated. Then Justin opened his mouth.

"Hey! Hey! You guys see him?" Chris suddenly scowled at being singled out, and his goons began to whisper. Brian readied himself for a fight. "We go to school together." Justin continued. "His name is Chris Hobbs. He just called me a faggot." There were boos and some laughs. On liberty, everyone called everyone a faggot. "You see, Chris doesn't like faggots."

"Shut up, Taylor." Brian marveled at how pale the other boy had gotten.

"Or maybe he likes them more than he thinks."

"I said shut up!" Brian pressed up behind Justin to offer his support as Justin smiled sweetly at his rival, who was more or less ready to bolt.

"He let me jerk him off!" There was a spattering of laughter. "The faggot gave Chris Hobbs a hand-job!" The group of jocks were staring as people laughed. "He loved it."

"You are fucked!" Chris was ready to jump him, but Brian gave him a look and instead the kid bolted.

"You go, baby." Emmett kissed him on the head as he walked by to get into Woody's. Justin smiled weakly at him.

"Congratulations." Brian whispered in his ear.

"What?"

"You just made yourself a real enemy."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

~*~*~

Chapter Nineteen: The Big Day

Friday May 21 1999

"Attention everyone!" Emmett clapped a few times, posing on the stairs dramatically. "Remember that cute little twink in the midriff tee and fatigues who went up the stairs?" He asked. Justin glared at him from the top step. "Well, just take a look at who is coming down."

Justin walked slowly down the stairs, fiddling with his scarf. There were gasps from everyone present, then finally;

"Holy shit, Sunshine! " He grinned at Debbie, who was staring at him with a gaping mouth.

"Well, what do you know. The little chicken's become cock-of- the-walk. " He chuckled at Vic as Emmett led him the rest of the way down. 

"Sweetheart, you look...beautiful." The look on his mom's face was going to be worth the trouble.

"Jesus, I could go for you myself."

"If I don't beat you to him." Justin grinned at the lesbian couple.

"Don't let Brian hear you say that!" Justin warned as his mom hugged him tightly. "Careful, don't wrinkle it." He pushed her away gently. Debbie came over and slapped him gently upside the head before hugging him herself.

"Don't start sounding like that asshole." She warned with a teary smile. Justin turned to glance at his mother in full.

"You look great – you'll fit in perfectly." He teased, motioning to her respectable length black dress and handbag. "Thank you for agreeing to chaperone."

"I want you boys to be safe. If me being there may help insure that then I'll be there." They smiled and Justin patted the bottle of pepper spray in his pocket.

"When is Brian getting here?" Debbie asked after a few moments of silence.

"Any minute." Justin said after glancing at the clock.

"Get the camera!" Justin groaned. "No arguing, we want pictures." Lindsay waggled her finger. "You look stunning and you'll want to remember this, right?"

"Well, sure." Justin smiled. Then blinked when a folded up document was thrust into his hand. He glanced at Debbie.

"I did a little research for you two on what that private school of yours can and cannot do at these events. This document officially states that they cannot prevent you from attending the Prom with Brian." She winked. Justin beamed. "Just in case they tried it. I got it from the governor herself – we're old friends from way back."

"Thank you." He tucked the document into his back pocket with his wallet. He broke into a run when the doorbell rang, and pulled the door open to find Brian waiting for him. Behind him, a shiny black limo was parked in the street.

"Well, are you going to let me in or are we making a run for it before they manage to get photos?" There was a screech and Brian was pulled inside.

"You are NOT getting out of pictures Brian! Oh my god, a limo! I remember going to my Prom in a Limo." Lindsay was cooing, pushing the boys into a pose in front of the stairway. Justin rolled his eyes as Brian draped his arms over his shoulders.

A flash went off. "Brian you put that finger away." Another flash. "Tongue in you asshole!" Finally a third. Justin elbowed his lover to behave and they both settled for a few more shots in different poses. Before long he found himself led to the Limo and gently pushed inside. Jenn was already on her way in her own car.

Justin settled into Brian's side as they pulled away from the house. "Thanks for agreeing to do this." Brian's arm slipped around his shoulders. "You could have said no."

"I could be at Babylon." Brian agreed. "But we can do that together or alone any day. You only have one Prom." Justin huffed. The car slid to a stop. Justin glanced up in confusion as the door opened.

"We can't be here yet…"

"We're picking Daphne up. We have all this room…" Justin laughed and waved at Daphne as she was escorted into the Limo.

"I can't believe this." She gushed as her own date, a boy from another school, climbed in after her. "Mom wouldn't dish out the cash for a Limo."

"It's very generous." The boy – Damian, if Justin remembered correctly. "Thank you for letting us ride with you." Brian nodded as the door closed.

"So what are your plans for after the Prom?" Justin asked the pair as the Limo started up again. "Anything special?"

"We figured on a night in at home." Damian said as Daphne leaned against his shoulder. "What about you two?" Justin had to give it to the boy, he didn't seem too antsy about being around a pair of fags.

"Babylon." Brian said. "Then home." Justin nodded. "For our own celebration." He waggled his eyebrows and everyone laughed. Seconds later the car once again slid to a stop. Justin peered out the window at the dance hall and the students gathering around the front entrance and o the lawns, just hanging out and catching up with others before entering.

Heads turned as the black limo, by far the most extravagant of the evening, parked at the curb. "Not having second thoughts are you?" Daphne asked. Justin glanced at Brian.

"No. Whatever happens tonight, happens." Brian nodded. Damian tilted his head and Daphne quickly filled him in on everyone's fears. The door was opened. Damian stepped out first, then help Daphne out. The pair stepped away from the limo and almost everyone went back to talking to friends and dates.

That is, until Brian stepped out and caught the attention of the entire female population. He was at least a head taller than most of the male students, and the Armani clothing screamed "loaded" – more so than some of the simple tuxes most of the young men were wearing. Whispers broke out.

Justin took the hand that popped in front of his face and with a deep breath, stepped out of the limo. Whispers broke out as he wound an arm around Brian's waist and one muscled arm settled on his shoulders. The limo driver slammed the door shut, accepted an envelope from Brian, then re-entered the drivers side and drove off slowly to park in one of the lots.

Justin let Brian lead him after Daphne and Damian, up the lawn to the steps. Several people whispered and pointed, but the reaction was as big as Justin had pictured. "They already know you're gay." Brian whispered to him. "The only thing they have to be shocked about is your balls about bringing another guy to a dance."

One of the chaperones standing by the doors stopped the foursome before they could enter. Justin recognized his math teacher almost immediately. The man was one of the homophobic teachers that Justin was more concerned about. He had allowed Chris to taunt Justin and several other students, until Justin had enough.

((Flashback))

Justin sat at his desk, fuming silently at Chris Hobbs and Mr. Dickson. Chris he could understand – the guy was childish – but he hated that a teacher couldn't be professional enough to stop the teasing in his own classroom. The man began to take roll call.

"Chanders?"

"Here"

"Hobbs?"

"Here." A late student walked in.

"Lipman, you're late. Mendelson?"

"Here."

"Ruiz?"

"Here."

"Taylor?"

"Queer!" Justin glared at Hobbs, who was smirking as if he'd just told a particularly funny joke. Students giggled. Dickson didn't even look up.

"Okay, class, quiet down. Thomas?" Justin narrowed his eyes and ignored the 'uh-oh' gaze Daphne was shooting.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dickson." He stood up. Several students glanced at him.

"What is it, Taylor?"

"Chris just called me queer." Dickson looked up.

"I didn't hear anything."

"Bullshit. How could you not hear it? Everybody heard that."

"Sit down, Taylor." Dickson was narrowing his eyes at Justin now.

"I want him to apologize."

"I said sit down."

"Aren't you gonna do anything? Or are you just going to pretend that nothing happened?" Justin asked.

"One more word from you and I'm sending you to the principal's office." Justin hefted his bag onto his shoulder, more than angry.

"Don't bother." He stalked to the door, ignoring Daphne's looks. "The queer is going." He said, smirking at the man's flinch. "The queer is out the door. The queer is gone!"

"That's enough of that."

"Oh! What do you know? He says it, you don't hear a thing. But when I say it..." Justin shook his head. "Well, listen up now that your hearing has returned. This queer says "fuckyou!"

((End Flashback))

And it seemed like Dickson remembered the incident, if the glare he was shooting was any indication. Justin narrowed his eyes at the man. "I wasn't aware that we weren't allowed inside yet." Brian said calmly. You could hear the thumping of music and chattering of teens coming from the dance hall.

"These two can go in." He nodded at Daphne and Damian.

"But not us." Brian nodded. "I wasn't aware that you had any control over who attended and who didn't." Dickson's face went red. "So before we involve your supervisor I would step aside and let us in."

Justin let his hand stray to his back pocket, where Debbie's parting gift was hidden. Dickson glanced between the foursome then finally stepped back. Brian led Justin into the dance hall with a smirk. They glanced around at the dance floor.

"I'm already missing Babylon." Brian sighed, grunting when Justin thumped him in the stomach. Daphne and Damian shook their heads at the pair.

"Hate to admit it but I agree." Justin finally said a minute later. "The music isn't as good and the crowd is down right…" He shivered.

"Stay for a few hours at least." Daphne said with a grin as they made their way to a pair of long tables. Brian frowned at the lack of alcoholic beverages and slipped a flask out of his pocket.

"Brian!" Justin hissed with a small laugh. Brian was pouring whatever was in the flask into four cups, before handing the cups out to the group.

"It isn't like everyone else isn't doing the same. And it isn't like us staying sober will make them like us." Brian pointed out, slipping the flask back into his pocket.

"I agree." Damian smirked. They all downed their drinks, then Damian pulled Daphne out onto the dance floor. Justin watched them as Brian scanned the crowd.

"Come on, let's get most of our dancing done before the main goon arrives." Justin glanced up at his date for the night. "Hobbs, I don't see him and can spot an arrogant prick from miles away even in Babylon." Justin let Brian lead him onto the dance floor and they joined Daphne and Damian.

As the music changed to a more upbeat tune, they fell into place. Daphne and Damian were good dancers, but nothing could compare to Justin and Brian as they found their rhythm together on the dance floor. People stopped to stare in shock for a few seconds before turning back to their own partners.

Several glares were shot their way but as the music went on and the couple danced the glares dwindled down until only a few men were glaring – the adults because they didn't approve and the dates of the various girls that were almost drooling.

Justin forced Brian to keep their hands above the waist as they danced and didn't allow Brian to bump and grind like they normally would. They danced rather conservatively as people got used to their presence, only pressing against one another briefly every so often.

"Come on, let's go get another drink." Brian pulled Justin away as Daphne and Damian danced on with grins. Neither could ignore the space they were given as they moved across the dance floor – not out of disgust, but out of respect. Justin couldn't contain his grin.

They practically ran down the steps to hide partially behind a tree, and Brian pulled out his flask. They passed it back and forth until it was half empty. "This is going better than I thought it would be." Justin said.

"It isn't too bad." Brian leaned down for a quick kiss. "Seems like not everyone in this place is as homophobic as you thought." Justin nodded.

"A group of teachers, some students… Hobbs isn't here yet though. He's the worst of them all, and his groupies…"

"Let's not worry about it." Brian slipped the flask into his pocket before they finished it. He wanted them both to be legal that night so no one could hold it against them later on should they try to. Justin turned to go back in and paused.

Hobbs and his date, along with his Posse, were mounting the steps and heading in. Brian held Justin back. "Let them get in an start dancing. Then we'll head in." He glanced at his watch. "We have time."

"Time? For what?" Justin blinked. "Brian, what did you do?"

"Nothing." He slipped an arm around Justin's shoulders. "Nothing bad." He amended. Minutes passed in silence. Eventually he led Justin back up the stairs and they re-entered the building. The lights dimmed as they entered.

The party music ended and turned into a slower tune. Brian grabbed Justin's hand as it played and led him into the crowd, past a stunned Chris Hobbs. They stopped in front of the raised platform and Justin let Brian lead him into a swaying motion.

"You can dance 

Every dance with the guy 

Who gives you the eye 

Let him hold you tight" 

Their feet moved in sync and Justin beamed as Brian took his hand.

"You can smile 

Every smile for the man 

Who held your hand 

Beneath the pale moonlight"

They spun slowly around the front of the dance floor.

"But don't forget who's taking you home 

And in whose arms you're gonna be 

So darlin', save the last dance for me 

Oh, I know" 

Justin let Brian spin him around.

"That the musics fine 

Like sparkling wine 

Go and have your fun"

They swung their hips and Justin laughed.

"Laugh and sing 

But while we're apart 

Don't give your heart to anyone"

They moved in place for a few seconds.

"And don't forget who's taking you home 

And in whose arms you're gonna be 

So darlin', save the last dance for me" 

Then they were back to sweeping around the floor in small spins until they were back at the front by the platform. Brian led him in a series of small spins, walking around him like a panther on the prow before pulling him back into his arms.

"Baby don't you know I love you so  

Can't you feel it when we touch  

I will never never let you go 

I love you oh so much"

"You can dance 

Go and carry on 

Till the night is gone 

And it's time to go"

They swung their hips again, then Justin unbuttoned Brian's jacket.

"If he asks 

If you're all alone 

Can he take you home 

You must tell him no" 

Justin slid the jacket off of Brian's shoulders, walking around to pull it off and toss it to Daphne before settling in Brian's arms again.

"Cause don't forget who's taking you home 

And in whose arm's you're gonna be 

So darlin save the last dance for me" 

Justin spun as Brian led him down the middle of the dance floor, grinning as Brian began walking around him again before pulling him close.

"Cause don't forget who's taking you home 

And in whose arm's you're gonna be"

Brian led him into a dip. 

"So darlin save the last dance for me " 

Then picked him up and spun him around. As Justin's feet hit the floor, Brian's lips were on his. The music began to fade.

"Save the last dance for me  

Mmmmh, save the last dance for me  

Mmmmh, save the last dance for me  

Mmh, save the last dance for me"

They shared a look, the Justin felt Brian tugging him by his hands. He let his lover lead him off of the dance floor, pressing tightly to his side as they walked. "Where are you taking me?" Justin asked with a grin.

"Where do you think?" Brian leaned down to kiss him. Justin pretended to think. Neither of them heard the rustling behind them until it was too late.

"BRIAN!" Brian's vision went black as he toppled to the sidewalk, and Justin screamed. Before he could do anything else something connected solidly with his head and he too went down. Vision swimming, he groaned.

"Justin!" There was a weak scream. Then a pulling sensation. More pain. Both men screamed, then there were more voices. Then darkness.

END

(TBC in Part Two.)

Just to clear a few things up – I thought the story was going a little slow so I changed MANY of the dates. I also put Justin one grade lower, but he's still 17/18 in this part of the story. He was held back a year.

So the next part will be less about college and more about his final year in school. Part three will contain PIFA. If anything's screwed up in the story please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
